The Cafe
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: To Kyouya, being in the cafe, with her, made him feel content, and that everything was right in the world.
1. Chapter 1

The Cafe  
An Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction  
Featuring Ootori Kyouya and Houshakuji Renge  
"To Kyouya, being in the cafe made him feel content, and that everything was right in the world."  
Author's note: This was originally supposed to be a three chapter story, but then it blossomed on its own. Pretty much, everything I wanted to do in my first Kyouya/Renge "Perhaps Love" but didn't get to do, well, I put in here. And although this takes place when they are roughly the same age in "Perhaps Love" (20-21 years old), the plot points are very different.

--

Chapter 1:

Ootori Kyouya didn't expect his life to be very eventful.

Since his graduation from the Ouran Academy, Kyouya immediately started down the path of his father's expectations: he began his education in college, separating school and social affairs. He continued to see the Hitachiins, Hani, Mori, Haruhi and Tamaki on occassion, but with no club activities to maintain, Kyouya encountered less distractions.

He could finally focus on important things, like work, homework, networking and anything else to his professional gain.

"May I join you?" inquired a feminine voice.

Kyouya sat in a half empty cafe, his table nestled in the back of the room. He had his white laptop set up to the left side of the table, with powerpoints from the day's class on display; his textbook and a blue highlighter were laid out in front of him and his order of black tea was sitting to his right.

Besides the waitstaff, this was the first time anyone had spoken to him since he started studying there. He wasn't deaf to the female patrons as they whispered to their friends about the good-looking man with glasses in the corner of the room. And despite the very audible admiration, never once did these girls hav ethe tenacity to approach him.

Kyouya looked up and soon realized that it wasn't a random cafe admirer.

It had been two years since he last saw her, but she was still recognizable. Her tawny hair was shorter than before, touching down just past her shoulders. The yellow Ouran dress uniform was gone, replaced with a high collar sleeveless coral knee-length dress and a cumbersome large ribbon to the side of her neck for decor. Same pert nose, same amber crystal eyes... "It would be my pleasure," and in true gentleman fashion, pulled out the chair opposite him for her to sit in. "It's been a long time, Renge-kun," he started as he resettled in his own seat. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, great even!" she answered, her cheeks pink with excitement. "I just started school today and so far things look very interesting. And here I am, ending my day with a familiar face," she beamed.

"Which school are you attending?"

"Todai", and she pointed over her shoulder. "What about you, what are you doing now?" Renge peered over to his textbook, glancing at the title on the top pages. "Business classes?"

"And pre-med," he corrected.

Renge sat back and tilted her head to the right. "Of course," she sang, "typical Kyouya. Always with his hands full."

He shrugged and a soft smirk broke over his lips. "Are you staying for some tea?"

"I'd love some," and she reached for the small printed menu that sat on the table.

Hours passed as their conversation unfolded into that evening. They spoke of her transfer into her second year economic classes, his double majors, how he preferred this cafe over the one which sat on the main road closer to his university. She also informed him of how the second generation Ouran Host Club was faring around the time of her graduation and that they were expanding to different excursions and events.

The sky was orange by the time Renge stood from her seat. Kyouya automatically did the same. "I should be going," she said to him. "It was really nice talking to you."

"Same to you," he answered politely, with a touch of sincerity.

"Well," she hooked her white purse over her shoulder, "Maybe I'll see you around? Bye-bye," and she glided out of the cafe.

Kyouya sat down again and looked over his workspace. His computer was hibernating and his book was open to the same page it stood at over two hours ago. Realizing he wouldn't get any studying done, he packed up and left, paying for both orders of tea.

Two hours of study time lost. No matter, Kyouya thought. It was just a one time event.

--

"So, she broke a vase?"

"Yes."

With laptop hibernating, Kyouya sat in the cafe with Renge across from him. They were talking over a cup of Earl Grey, his books off to the side, closed and forgotten. He thought yesterday was a one-time event... did he jinx himself?

"When we found out that Haruhi-kun was a woman, well, we all liked her so much, we didn't care that she kept that secret," Renge recalled her graduation ceremony. "I mean, we all thought it was weird seeing Haruhi-kun in the girl uniform. But the reactions were positive, I would say. Half of the male students were relieved that she was in fact a girl because they had been questioning their own sexuality for months! The girls, well, we were somewhat disappointed that such a perfect boy wasn't real." Renge sighed, her eyes drifting off to the cream colored walls.

Kyouya said nothing in response, merely watched as she stirred a sugar cube into her tea.

"So," she asked rather bluntly, "how did you feel about her?"

He paused as he pulled his own teacup to his lips. "I consider Haruhi a friend."

"No, no, no!" she shook her head. "You know very well what I mean!"

"I can't say I do --"

"Did you look at her with romantic eyes?"

He kept quiet, keeping his answer to himself... but mostly because she kept talking.

"It's a classic shoujo storyline!" Renge elaborated, tapping into her knowledge like a true otaku. "This cute attractive girl in the constant company of good-looking men! There are two results to this," and she held out one finger, "One: some of the males fall in love with her, and," she held out a second finger, "two: the rest see her as a dear member of the family, treating her like a little sister or something. It was evident that Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai were the latter, showing family affection. Even a blind man could see Tamaki-kun stood in the former category. The twins were with him too, but better at hiding it... Well, Kaoru-kun better than Hikaru-kun at least." Renge then pointed a finger to him. "Where do you lie? Did you find Haruhi-kun attractive?"

Kyouya tried not to roll his eyes. This girl still loved to meddle! In true diplomatic fashion, Kyouya answered with hopes that his vagueness would satisfy her. It worked with his Host Club patrons, after all. "I think every woman is attractive in their own way, physically or mentally.

She stared at him blankly for a few moments, her head tilted to the left. And suddenly she burst into her signature laugh. "Oh-hohoho!" she tittered. "That's a terrible answer, Kyouya-kun!"

Kyouya blinked, surprised at his miscalculations.

"I'm not talking about every woman, I'm talking about Haruhi-kun! There must be something you like about her."

He waited for a moment, calculating the pros and cons of admittance. When it seemed like nothing could go too wrong... "You saw it yourself during our club sessions. Haruhi has the gift to speak from the heart and have you change your views on yourself and others."

Again, Renge tilted her head to the left. "And that's Haruhi-kun's attractiveness?"

"That's Haruhi's strength," he clarified, hoping she would get the message and leave the damn subject alone.

"So then, what is my strength?" she suddenly asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Wait... what did she ask? Kyouya looked at her curiously. "Your strength?"

"Yes! My 'strength'," using air quotes on the last word. "Or you can just tell me what is attractive about me. Like you said, all women have something, right?"

Ah-ha... perhaps this girl was digging for a compliment. He could feel himself getting backed into a dark corner, overpowered by a pair of large, shiny amber eyes. "Your strength," he chose his words carefully, "is your drive. You strive for a goal and you attain it, no matter what."

"If I want something, I'll do what it takes to get it. Is that bad?"

"Not at all," he answered sincerely.

She smiled, and to Kyouya, it seemed as if his compliment satisfied her. "Then, I guess in a sense, we are a lot alike."

Strangely, Kyouya had never thought about it before.

--

Kyouya soon realized Renge was a creature of habit. Every Friday afternoon, she would walk into the cafe and sit down with him by three o' clock. She would place her purse down on her left side while grabbing the menu with her right hand. She would order the creme brulee tea, and whenever she put sugar cubes in her cup, she would agitate it in half-circles with her spoon, before stirring with full clockwise motions.

It had been a full semester, and already Kyouya was familiar with her schedule. It was the first Friday of the spring semester, he already had an order of her tea and chocolate bread pudding sitting in front of her chair by the time she arrived.

Renge glanced at the menu very quickly and then looked at him. "How did you know?"

"You've been going down the dessert list since you've been coming here," he explained. "I'm positive that's where you left off."

"It is," she laughed and began to prepare herself some tea. "So, apparently New Years was a very romantic time for some people," she initiated conversation.

"I suppose you're referring to Tamaki and Haruhi," Kyouya briefly recalled the very loud, overjoyed drunk-with-love phone call from Tamaki that he received at two a.m. New Years morning.

"It's rather sweet," Renge smiled. "I'm sure they will be very happy."

"I have no doubt to that," Kyouya's foot momentarily grazed his full book bag.

"You know what I think?" she said out of the blue. "I think you and I should see each other outside the cafe."

"Meaning?"

"Instead of the afternoon, let's say evening time. With real food and wine, not just tea and desserts. Say for example, tomorrow night at seven o' clock at night?"

Kyouya's eye twitched. Did she just... wait, did she just ask him out on a date? "You're asking me out on a date?" he said before he realized it.

"That's your call," Renge told him. "If you pick up the bill as soon as it arrives, then it is a date."

Kyouya tapped his fingers to the table for just a moment. A date? With her? The idea perplexed him. Not that time with Renge was dreaded, after all, he had been spending all his Friday afternoons with her since last year... Conversations with her were always refreshing to him, and it didn't hurt that she was easy on the eyes. So how would she look if she was dressed for a date? Kyouya was interested. "How about seven-thirty?"

Renge broke out into a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cafe  
Author's Note: Hello real life. I would like you to just chill for a sec so that I may update my stories, kthnx. So, just so you all know, I refer to the French Riviera as "La Cote d'Azur" because I think that's the local name (??).

---

Chapter 2:

When Kyouya picked her up for their date, she was wearing all black: a knee length spaghetti strap wrap dress that moved when she walked, and a white minq draped over her shoulders.

Even though he had trained himself to keep his face in a mask, he must have been staring for at least five seconds straight.

The restaurant she chose was an expensive Italian one in the middle of Ginza. The lighting was dim, with small votive candles sitting in the center of the square tables.

"I would have picked a French restaurant, but I don't know," Renge said when they were seated at their table, "French food here in Japan doesn't taste quite right."

"How very French of you," Kyouya lightly teased her strong sense of nationalism.

"Of course," she peered past her leather bound menu. "The French take three things very seriously: food, fashion and love." She looked at him thoughtfully before returning to her menu.

And this was coming from a girl who had two Japanese parents...

Through the salad, entree and dessert, he continued to notice little things about her, like how she could sit perfectly straight when eating, how her hair on her left side was always tucked behind her ear when she was eating... little things that weren't terribly significant but he couldn't stop himself from remembering.

"It's surprising how you and Tamaki-kun are such good friends," she commented after they reminisced of the Host Club's sports festival that occurred in his second year. "Honestly, if he wasn't a Suou, would you have bothered?"

Kyouya mulled over it, wondering how much of himself he should reveal. And although he had grown to know her over the past few months, he could hear the faintest snark in her tone. "Although our friendship began because he is a Suou, it continued because he is Tamaki." He watched her pierce her fork into her souffle. "In any case, Tamaki does have his own strengths. In which he falls short, I succeed, and visa versa. In a way, we compliment one another."

"Despite his brass behavior and flamboyance?" she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "After all, you're so steady and calm while he isn't."

And then in that second, he realized something. "Actually, you and he are quite similar."

Renge's mouth dropped to the table. "How?"

"You both are extremely passionate and spirited," he told her, stopping there. Any other comments, such as how she lacked subtlety and self-restraint, and he might offend her.

Renge tilted her head to the left again, signaling that she was in her thoughts. "So, if I have your reasoning correct..."

Kyouya reached for his water glass.

"Tamaki-kun compliments you. Tamaki-kun and I are similar. Therefore, I compliment you?" she clarified, looking at him straight in the eyes.

The glass' rim brushed his lips when she said that. Was that right? It took him a moment to check her logic on the matter. Kyouya took a sip, all while in thought. He supposed that would explain why there was a definite interest... His patience, her energy, his ear for listening, her constant talking.

"Hm..." she made a sound of utter amusement, laced her fingers with one another, and tucked them under her chin with her elbows on the table. "I compliment you... I really like that idea."

When the bill came, Kyouya immediately reached for it, placing down his black credit card. And when he dropped her off to her home, there was no post-date affection such as a hug or kiss when he walked her to her door. They both said their "goodnight"s and "see you next week"s and she entered her mansion, smiling.

When he stepped back into his car, he detected the lingering scent of her perfume.

--

As he neared towards August, he soon realized he would be so busy. There were finals of course, but his father had planned trips to Washington D.C., London, Madrid, and Berlin.

"That means you'll miss Tanabata!" Renge whined.

Kyouya received the message loud and clear; he turned down the volume on his phone headset. "Yes, it's unfortunate."

"And I'll be leaving for La Cote d'Azur while you're gone!" she whined some more. "We won't see each other until fall semester starts!"

Kyouya was in his room, laying out the clothes he was ready to bring. Underwear, socks, jeans, polos, and shirts and vests were spread out on his bed.

"Are you sure you can't wait an extra day?" she asked. "I had a yukata made for me and I'm going to look beautiful in it!"

"I'm truly sorry I'll have to miss that," he said absently, looking at the array of suits he had in his closet.

"Hah!" she called out. "You'll be sorry as you sit there through those parties with your father when you could be watching fireworks with a beautiful woman!" she let out a deep, frustrated sigh and then continued. "Who am I kidding? You thrive at those adult social events. They're why you live and breathe."

"A little over-exaggerated," Kyouya insisted, still pondering which suits to bring. "But yes, I have been looking forward to them." Where did I get this cream suit?, he asked himself as he stared at the unfamiliar material. Was it Tamaki's?

"By the way," Renge chimed, "stick with cool colors. Midnight looks splendid on you."

Kyouya spotted three suits in a navy color, a dark plum and a midnight blue. "Thank you," he said as he took all three and draped them over the foot of his bed.

"Are you going to miss me?"

Kyouya froze at her words. "Am I going to miss you?" he asked, buying himself some time. He was never an affectionate man, nor was he a romantic one, so saying phrases such as "I miss you" or "I dream of you" was just not his style. "Why do you have the need to ask?"

"Because I'll miss you!" she admitted wholeheartedly, taking in a deep dramatic breath. "Promise you'll think of me during these weeks apart, okay?"

Good grief, she was like a child needing attention. And yet, Kyouya could feel his own heart strings pull towards her, wanting to give her a type of lifeline to hold onto. "You have my number. If you need it, use it."

They remained on the phone for another hour before hanging up. By then, Kyouya's bags were already packed and ready to go.

Kyouya was lying in bed, ready to go to sleep when suddenly, he remembered what he forgot to bring. He stood from his bed and strode to a tall dresser across the bedroom. He opened the top drawer to retrieve his silver Rolex and set it down on his end table right beside his cell phone before he crawled back into bed.

--

During his trip, Kyouya never adjusted his watch. He kept it running on Japan's time zone and just viewed his phone when he needed the local time.

One of his evenings in America's capital was spent at a party with different diplomats in attendance. He followed Yoshio as he worked the room, quietly listening to his father speak with old acquaintances and mutual friends.

Kyouya checked his wristwatch. It was afternoon in Japan.

"Kyouya," Yoshio said, glancing at the portly man to his right. "Have you met Claudia yet?"

Kyouya looked up to the two men and the young woman standing close by. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

The young woman was about Kyouya's age with long blonde hair that reached her lower back and rich hazel eyes. She was lanky and straight-bodied, very much like a fashion model. This woman and her father had the same eye color... after that, their similarities were lost.

"Kyouya," Yoshio introduced, "this is Senator Rockford's daughter, Claudia."

She extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kyouya."

He reached out and shook it. "The feeling is mutual," he told her, realizing that Rockford was the same name who owned an international pharmaceutical company. And just as he pulled his hand back, he felt his pocket vibrate. Kyouya tried to inconspicuously grab it, trying to null the buzzing sound originating from his pants.

"Are you a student, Kyouya?"

"Yes," he answered Claudia in his polished English. "I am in my third year of business and pre-medicine at Keio University in Tokyo. And you?"

"I study political science and public policy at Yale," she answered.

"Do you plan to follow your father's footsteps to the Senate building?" he put on a soft, pleasant face as he spoke with her.

"No. I plan to go farther," she smiled coyly.

His pocket vibrated again; Kyouya checked his watch. He surveyed his surroundings, noticing his father in a deep conversation with Senator Rockford. "Excuse me," he requested from Claudia and he weaved through the crowd. He managed to duck out of the hotel ballroom and he settled against the wall a little ways down the hall. He opened his phone, and just like he anticipated, Renge had sent him a message.

The full screen revealed a picture of her from the waist up, blowing him a kiss as she took the shot with her phone in front of her bathroom mirror. Below it was a text message: **Told you I'd look fantastic!**

And before he realized it, he felt one corner of his lip turn upward while he shook his head. He typed in: **Yes, very nice.** With one look at the picture, he returned to the party.

London, Madrid and Berlin were similar. A party here, meeting the faces associated with the Ootori group affiliates, party there, meeting CEOs and presidents' sons and daughters...

And at each event, he would sneak off for just a few minutes so he could respond to an incoming text message.

The last text he received was a day before he left Berlin for Tokyo: **I'm off to France. Tell me when you're home. Miss you!**

And when Kyouya touched down in Tokyo, he immediately set his wristwatch back eight hours to France's time zone. He turned on his phone and sent out a text as the jet drove into the hanger: **I'm home.**

--

Kyouya took a deep breath, looking at his laptop, trying not to glare at the screen.

It had been a full week since he returned to Japan, nine days since he last heard from her. When he received no sign from Renge, he immediately had her checked out. After all, Kyouya reasoned, she could be... dead, or something.

Three days ago, he received an email from his investigator, containing pictures. Renge was in fact very much alive and having a good time at the beach, with her friends at a few restaurants...

And for the life of him, he didn't know why he was particularly curious about the man always spotted in Renge's proximity.

Internally, he groaned. Kyouya had to remind himself that it was normal for him to dig up information on everyone; he did it back in Ouran and had binders filled with students, staff, even the cats that randomly showed up on campus.

And just so he didn't feel too awkward, he dug up information on her female friends as well.

Within days, he had a pile of envelopes containing background, lineage, finances, criminal records and anything else his connections could collect. He tossed all the female names aside to focus on one file. He opened the manila envelope and stared back at the small square picture containing the male face that was always near Renge.

Henri Lefebvre III. Twenty-three years old.

Kyouya's lip twitched.

Father: Henri Lefebvre I. Fifty years old. Vice-president of Houshakuji Operations, Europe Division.

That's how they probably met, Kyouya mused, through their fathers.

Mother: Camille Rousseau. Deceased, 1995 (Thirty-two years old).

His mother died when he was ten... just like Renge... Kyouya narrowed his eyes.

Fiancee: Alexa Spanos.

Wait... fiancee?

Kyouya blinked and in haste, searched through the female names. He found it and ripped open the envelope, pulling out its contents.

Alexa Spanos. Twenty years old.

Father: Alexis Spanos. Fifty-two years old. Owner and CEO of Spanos Oil.

Kyouya further skimmed over her file. This Henri was engaged to the Greek oil tycoon princess? He stared at the picture provided on the right corner of the file and something clicked. He turned back to his laptop and viewed over all the images. There, he saw her, with Renge, sunbathing on a white yacht.

Kyouya leaned back, lying flat onto his bed. So that man was engaged... The thought made a smile form but Kyouya's face froze halfway through. Wait a minute... why the hell was he so concerned? Who cares who Renge associated with? And quickly, Kyouya closed his laptop and looked for a binder to stash his new files away.

But the next day, he received a new message on his phone. He opened it to reveal a picture of Renge, wearing large black sunglasses, standing in front of a blue Mediterranean. Below it was a text: **Sorry I haven't texted. Wish I could share this beauty with you. Send a pic of yourself, my friends want to see your gorgeous face!**

This time around, Kyouya let his smile fully form as he quickly texted back: **No :/**.


	3. Chapter 3

The Café

Chapter 3

Note: Oh my gosh, how long ago has this been updated? Sorry it has taken me forever. I recently graduated and now I'm off to vacation. Hopefully, I'll update every month. Month-ish. Also, I have no idea when Renge's birthday is, so I made it up. And 5 points if you can figure out the references to Tamaki's costume.

* * *

When the semester started, they continued their schedule as if nothing had changed. Every Friday, they would meet at the same café and when time permitted, they would spend time together at a candlelit dinner at a high end restaurant or drinks at an exclusive lounge.

It was around this time when Kyouya began to question his own mental health.

They were studying together at the café one afternoon. Renge placed her management book down on her lap when she suggested, "I want us to go to all the dessert places in Tokyo and try them out. That's my goal for the next six months."

Kyouya looked up from his book. Rather than trying to squash her request, or telling her a straight refusal, he had prepared a list of five-star dessert restaurants by the next day. What motivated him to do that? Years ago in middle school, he followed Tamaki's bidding in hopes to form an alliance. What was his motive when it came to Renge's request?

He didn't have an answer, to be perfectly honest.

The first restaurant they tried was a small café in Yokohama. The setting resembled the refined coffee shops of Europe, decorated with telescopes, old maps, globes and dark green lanterns on each table.

She seemed to find the place satisfactory, as Renge ate her dark chocolate truffle cake with slow care. "I'm holding a Halloween party," she told him in between bites.

He looked up from his coffee.

"I'm going to have it on Saturday, before Halloween."

"On your birthday?"

"Yes! Wait, how did you know—nevermind," she smiled, realizing exactly who she was talking to. "I'm going to invite all the Host Club members and pretty much everyone from our years at Ouran. We can celebrate two great events. So… what do you think you'll wear?"

He placed his cup down. "Wear?"

"Your costume?"

"I have to dress up?"

"It's festive!" she exclaimed. "And don't act as if you've never dressed in a costume before."

She did have a point, considering their experience with the Host Club… Kyouya had dressed as a Shinsengumi member, a sheik, a vampire and even a woman. "What are you dressing as?"

Immediately, her eyes lit up, her pupils grew twice as large. Kyouya swallowed, knowing what that meant when her eyes did that. Her hands clasped together and she squealed, "The concept charater designer for the 'Uki Doki Memorial: Hearts Ablaze' game sent me art for the new female uniforms. I sent it to a tailor to have it made!"

"I see." That figures, he thought as he glanced to his coffee before sipping it.

* * *

The days that followed were spent on the phone with Tamaki, bouncing off ideas of costume options.

"Why not a vampire?" Tamaki suggested. "They are very favorable to ladies. And, you look quite sultry with fangs. Renge-kun won't be able to resist!"

"I'm not trying to impress her with a costume," Kyouya insisted as he fiddled with the Rubix cube in his hands. "What are you planning to dress as?"

"I have to clear these with Haruhi first," his friend explained. "I was thinking that she could be the beautiful princess with long, luxurious hair and I could be the incredibly handsome prince who she cannot help but love. Or!" he spoke louder, excitement rushing through the phone. "She could be a muse from the gods of Olympus and I could be the incredibly handsome commoner she inspires!"

Kyouya had to think about that for a moment. "Couple costumes?"

"Of course!" Tamaki insisted. "Why don't you match Renge-kun for the party?"

"You're out of your mind." The whole idea was preposterous. Couple costumes were so cliché, so unoriginal, so… embarrassing.

There was only a few days left before the party when Kyouya made a decision. At first, he was ashamed of himself for thinking of something so cheesy, but he was running out of options and it didn't require any special makeup or parts that were extreme or uncomfortable.

Besides, he kept telling himself, this was a Halloween and birthday party.

* * *

When Kyouya stepped into Renge's home, the place was already packed with people. He had seen these faces back in high school, during classes and school activities; there were a few unfamiliar faces dotting the crowd. He quietly weaved his way towards the crowd and entered the sunroom.

Tamaki spotted him from across the room. He approached Kyouya, wearing a tattered sleeveless shirt and equally distressed jean shorts, covered in tiny spots of paint, and dark black leather roller-skates. "What are you supposed to be?" Kyouya asked.

"The incredibly handsome commoner who is inspired by his muse to open a roller disco," Tamaki clarified, "whose standing over there!" and he pointed to Haruhi, who was across the room, talking with Momoka, her freshman class representative. Haruhi was decked out in shimmering makeup, wavy extensions in her hair and a Grecian inspired purple dress that stopped at her knees, and dazzling white roller-skates.

The Hitachiin twins soon joined them, dressed as identically purple and pink striped cats. As soon as their eyes fell on Kyouya, they both convulsed and bit their lips shut; they knew not to laugh at the Shadow King. Hani, who was dressed like a mouse, and Mori, who was dressed like a lion, complimented on how thoughtful his costume was. "I thought you said you weren't trying to impress her?" Tamaki smirked at Kyouya. But before he could respond, Tamaki called over the voices and music, "Renge-kun! Kyouya's here!"

It took a few moments but Renge finally emerged from the crowd, wearing a white and pink school uniform, with the pleated skirt ending mid-thigh. "Hi, Kyouya," she managed to join the group. "What are-?" Renge froze, drinking in the sight of Kyouya in his costume.

His glasses, as usual. Back pants. White school blazer. Red scarf.

She let out a "Moe!" that nearly shattered glass. Renge was shaking from head to toe, heaving uncontrollably. Kyouya gulped as she stared at him with wild, watery eyes, like a tiger drooling over a piece of red meat. She struggled to open her phone as she tried to speak. "Mi-ya-bi-kun-in-the-flesh-!" Her hands tremored and she squealed in frustration. "CAN'T OPEN PHONE! PICTURE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hikaru grabbed her cell phone out of her hand. "Say cheese, you happy couple," and he held it out, cameraphone pointed in their direction.

Renge rushed to Kyouya, arms circling around his waist. For once in his life, Kyouya actually felt somewhat frightened. Good grief, she was going to devour him!

Kyouya tried his best to keep his face emotionless but Renge was literally squeezing the air out of him. Hikaru took the picture and handed the phone back to her. With an arm still hooked around him, Renge used her other hand to grab her cell phone back. She set the picture as her wallpaper and even sent it out to her friends in France before Kyouya could stop her.

What kind of monster did he create for himself? Maybe this costume wasn't such a good idea.

And during the party, she continued to cling to his arm, rub her face into his chest and generally invaded Kyouya's personal space every way she could. It was only when she had to go to the powder room when he managed to escape.

Kyouya found his way to the back terrace, which overlooked the small rose collection and maze work in her garden. There were four lawn chairs laid out; Kyouya decided to sit down on one of them. He leaned back and was introduced to the sight of white and yellow stars hanging on a partly cloudy sky.

Kyouya looked at his cell phone. Half an hour until midnight.

From behind him, he could hear the door open, and a wash of the inside noise ran through. The terrace door closed and he waited for his new company.

He heard light steps. Female?

Kyouya kept his eyes starward as Renge laid down on the lawn chair two feet to his right. She yawned and stretched her arms high over her head; Kyouya could see the perfect arch her back made when she did that.

Renge replaced her arms to her side. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just relaxing for a few moments."

Someone, who suspiciously sounded like a drunk Hikaru on karaoke, could be heard from the inside.

"So why did you pick that costume?" she tilted her head in his direction.

Quite honestly, he really didn't know how to answer that. Sure, it was a simple costume, and he was pressed for time and ideas but he didn't have to dress as Miyabi. He knew very well what this character meant to her. And when he really thought about it, if he was so pressed for time, why didn't he just choose an old costume he wore in the Host Club? After all, he still had them in his closet and he was positive they still fit. Why…? Kyouya didn't look at her when he answered; he kept his eyes glued to the heavens. "Halloween's the time to dress how you wish to," he answered with such a vague air. It sounded better than saying he chose it because he wanted to be nice to her for her birthday…

Renge pondered over it for a moment, folding her hands over her stomach. "So… if I have your reasoning correct… you wish to be my dream man?"

Kyouya blinked, turning his head in her direction. They were locked in a quiet gaze and in that moment, his blood rushed to his head. His vision seemed to turn clearer, sharper and everything made sense. Why he would talk to her for hours. Why he would re-arrange his study time to keep his Friday afternoons unoccupied. Why he was so observant on every gesture she did. Why he would bend to her requests. Why he looked around whenever he smelled a hint of Chanel's Coco Mademoiselle perfume. Why he felt green when he saw Henri Lefebvre III. Why he dressed as her favorite character from her favorite video game. Kyouya turned away from her and looked to the stars again, narrowing his eyes. It all made sense.

Renge then said, "It's a nice night, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." He turned to her and at the same moment, she gave him a smile, a soft beautiful turn of her lips. His heart's rhythm was off, he could feel it.

Kyouya swung his legs over the right side of the chair and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a thin, long, red leather box, holding it in her direction. "Happy birthday."

Renge watched the box come into view and her eyes lit up. "Thank you," she took it from him and quickly opened it. It was a white gold Y-necklace, decorated in diamonds; two hearts were intertwined at the center and underneath was a white pearl caged in a tear drop white gold spiral. Her smile was as bright as the diamonds. "Oooh! Put it on me, please!" she handed it back to him, sat up and folded her legs up, giving him space to share the lawn chair.

Kyouya took back the box and took a seat beside her as she pivoted her torso, turning away from him. He carefully unclasped the necklace from the box and laced it around her neck. She assisted him by pulling her hair over her right shoulder… However, it only served as a distraction. For a few seconds, he concentrated on the skin of her neck, and how white it looked under the moonlight. He managed to clasp the necklace closed and said a simple, "There."

She let go of her hair, letting it fall to her back. For a moment, he drank in her scent, the gentle smell of perfume, before she turned to face him. "Should we go back in?"

"I suppose we should," he stood to his feet and held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet. Renge kept hold of his hand as they walked back inside her home, together.


	4. Chapter 4

The Café

Author's Note: "Diet" is the legislature of Japan. And yes, I'm aware Pure is not a club in Tokyo, but work with me here.

To NaniKitsune (Chapter 2 review): Yes, I dared to use emoticons, only because he can be just as goofy sometimes. Remember Episode 8, the scene where Hani locks Haruhi and himself in the Ootori truck to scare her? The icon on the truck was a chibi face of Kyouya. I thought it was just random, too.

To Story Weaver (Chapter 2 review): Good to see you again. And you've always been good at guessing what's going to happen.

To Philyra: Ten imaginary points to you. Yes, it was Xanadu, because I'm crazy like that.

Chapter 4:

Being the third son meant great responsibilities. When Kyouya was twenty-one years old, he felt the responsibility put to the test.

He and his father were quietly eating at the dinner table when he called him. "Kyouya."

He looked up to his father.

"As my son, you have to keep pride and dignity to this family," Yoshio explained, "and part of that is who you associate with and what families we merge with."

Families? Merging? He anticipated the subject of marriage to come up eventually, but not now.

"Make sure you have December 31st through January 2nd available," he told his son. "You'll be spending New Years with the Rockfords."

The name clicked in Kyouya's head. Rockford? Claudia Rockford? The woman he met in America?

"I'm sure you'll make a fine impression on your future-in-laws."

Kyouya's eyes widened slightly.

So, that was it? It was already arranged without his consent? The fact that he was blind-sighted made him feel sick. When he was travelling back in August, meeting all those people, he merely assumed it was for networking. His father sure fooled him, mixing their affiliates' children up with daughters and sons. He never expected that he actually met his future bride within the crowd. And with Claudia, although beautiful and rich, did not seem someone he could be interested in.

Frankly, a bit of him began to dread his position as the obedient son, following his father's request.

It was always in the back of his mind, invading his conscience at inappropriate times.

For example, on his Friday afternoon.

He had only told Tamaki, who gave him genuine sympathetic tears, trying to console him, although Kyouya could not understand why.

But when Kyouya was sitting with Renge for tea, he finally understood. He actually was hesitant, dare he say, scared to tell her. And why? Over this year and some months spending time with her, he realized that she was just a simple girl who liked company. So, in essence, she was using him. Always calling him for company because he always answered his phone, always agreeing to go to places or excursions because she asked and he was willing to set arrangements… He was her tool, he realized a few months back. And because of that, he was scared to tell her because what if she didn't react? For the girl he was interested in to not show interest or a sense of distress because he was promised to someone else… It was a tight pulling pain up and down his torso. Maybe that's what a broken heart felt like?

Didn't he break Renge's heart when she was fifteen?

Damn, payback's a bitch.

"So, what are you doing for New Years?"

Kyouya glanced up at her.

"I was hoping we could spend midnight tog-."

"I'll be busy," he interrupted her.

Renge paused. "What are you doing? Spending time with your family?"

"Something like that," he said, eyes down to the table.

"Hm, with your father? Sister? Brothers?"

And for some reason, he wondered what if he told her. "Fiancee."

Renge blinked.

"And her family."

Suddenly, all the flatware jumped with a clatter as she violently rose to her feet. It startled Kyouya and he scooted back slightly. "What?" she burst, palms hitting the table.

He watched her face expressions change from surprise, anger, and then panic all within ten seconds. Kyouya opened his mouth to speak but she was out the door before he could call out for her.

* * *

Kyouya was very aware of his own shortcomings. Although he could analyze a person's strategy, he could not always analyze a person's emotions accurately.

He supposed that's why he and Tamaki were such close friends.

Tamaki sighed, using his cue stick as a long cane. "You poor, unfortunate soul…"

Kyouya narrowed his eyes.

"I know you didn't mean to, but that's the second time you broke that maiden's heart."

"She stormed off," Kyouya reasoned. "She looked mad, if anything."

"Was her head down when she was leaving?"

Kyouya glared at his friend from across the billiard table. As Tamaki poised in position, ready to strike the cue ball, Kyouya closed his eyes, trying to recollect the memory of Renge from yesterday. Dark pants. Sky blue sweater. White scarf. Bag in hand. Hair up in a ponytail. Head…

"Head down," Kyouya answered.

Tamaki's face seemed to soften for a moment and he pulled his arm back and shot, hitting the 9-ball in the corner pocket. "Women hold their heads up in strength, down in weakness. Usually, to hide their tears from the world."

The thought made Kyouya's breath pause. He made his rounds across the table, starting at the nearest pocket, pulling out balls while Tamaki started in the opposite direction. They circled, depositing balls onto the table until they met one another. Kyouya turned and leaned back, resting his weight against the edge of the billiard table. He held the cue stick in front of him, its base between his feet while staring at the blue and white tip.

Tamaki placed his palms forward on the edge of the table and watched the balls scatter about. "I think it's best if you wait. Wait for her heart to heal. And yours."

And for a while, Kyouya agreed. Time away from one another, to clear their heads did make sense. But when Friday rolled around, he was sitting in the café, waiting. He just had to be there; if he wasn't, well, it just didn't feel right.

But he waited and Renge didn't show up that week or the next. It was only three weeks after she stormed off when she walked through the door and sat in front of him without a word.

If she wants to pretend nothing happened, he would honor it. No matter how much that bothered him.

"So, how did you meet your fiancée?" she asked when her tea arrived.

"My father introduced me in August, during my trip to America," he explained. "It was only a few weeks ago when he explained our situation."

"Your father?" her eyes were cast down to her tea and she began her stirring ritual.

"Yes," he confirmed. A small voice called out to her, hoping, screaming 'It's not my fault', but his mouth remained tightly shut.

The next week, she did not appear.

* * *

To him, Claudia Rockford was a typical high-class American girl. Born in the Hamptons, she grew up with all the luxuries medicine and politics could afford. She was beautiful, educated, and well-mannered.

So… why did he find her frightfully dull?

He stepped back from his microscope so he could draw his view into his notebook. He made sure to draw the unicellular creature's tail to correct proportions.

"So, how's America during New Years?" his lab partner asked.

"Well, Ando-san, it's similar to here, with large parties and fireworks." Kyouya made sure to smile pleasantly, reminding himself that the only reason he was talking to this fool was because his father was a chair person for the Diet.

"I hear one of the traditions is to kiss as soon as it's midnight."

Kyouya nodded, "Yes, I do recall that occurring while I was there."

"Oh-ho, a little kiss from your American girlfriend…"

Kyouya looked back into his microscope, a smile on his face. Man, this guy was annoying.

"So," Ando spoke from across the workbench. "A bunch of us in lab are going out to Pure tonight. You should come."

"Thank you for the offer," Kyouya indirectly refused, eyes still to the lens.

"Come on, Ootori-kun! The semester's almost over, relax!" Ando encouraged.

Kyouya spotted a unicellular creature with tiny hairs all around its body. He began to quickly sketch. "I'm sorry, but clubs aren't my preference."

"You're missing out. Even your friend Houshakuji lets loose."

That made him look up from his work. "Excuse me?"

"Houshakuji Renge ," Ando elaborated. "That girl can drink hard! Ever since last month, I always see her going to clubs with some of her friends on the weekends. She's like a non-stop party girl!"

Funny, Renge never club-hopped in Japan. He had no idea what she did while in France but most of her Friday and Saturday evenings were with him, either on a date or on the phone. That was until a month ago, when he told her about Claudia…

The thought of Renge partying, completely smashed and full of alcohol… Well, Kyouya found himself concerned. He made a call and within a few days, he was in his room, reading over notes his investigator sent him. She was attending school regularly… her grades slipped in late November but she managed to bounce back… She spent Christmas and New Years in Paris…

He picked up the large glossy pictures the investigator left in the envelope. Many were of Renge and a group of girls he had never seen before, entering clubs, walking into VIP rooms… His eyes widened when he spotted Renge dancing with a few male strangers. And every single picture inside the clubs, there was a drink in her hand.

Kyouya's eyes narrowed.

The last picture he saw, of her stumbling into her friend's limo, made him throw the whole stack facedown on the cushion beside him.

This would not do. The very thought of Renge losing control like that… well, it angered him to say the least. It left him frustrated, tense and… was that a hint of helplessness?

His cellphone rang, pulling his thoughts back to earth. He looked at the caller ID and opened his phone. Perfect, a distraction. "Hello?" he answered in English.

"Hi, is this Kyouya Ootori?"

"Yes, Claudia, it's me."

"Oh, good," she sighed in relief. "I don't know what I'd do if it was the wrong number," she seemed to say out loud to herself. "So, how are you? And what time is it there?"

"It's…" he glanced at his wall clock, "almost 11 o'clock at night."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know the time difference was that bad," Claudia immediately apologized. "It's still early morning here."

"I see," Kyouya sat back and tilted his head upwards, sinking into the plush backrest. "So, do you have any plans for today?" he engaged in casual conversation.

"Nothing, really," she answered. "I'm meeting my girlfriends later for a charity benefit we're planning." Claudia paused for a bit and then added, "You know, you can just hang up on me, I won't be offended. I know it's kind of late for calls."

"Nonsense," he grit his teeth.

"Truth be told, Kyouya, I'm not really a telephone kind of person," she admitted. "There is always webcam, but I can't guarantee long conversations while sitting in front of the computer. But, well, given our situation, it's something that requires as much effort as I can muster. Don't you think?"

"Yes," he responded quickly, "I fully agree." Trying to steer the conversation from intimate to casual once again, he asked, "So what is this benefit you are planning?"

As she began to explain, Kyouya tilted his head to the side, eyes falling upon the back of the glossy photos. He reached over to pick one up and viewed the image of Renge as she was sitting in a booth with a crowd of her friends sitting around her. She was holding a round glass, half-filled with alcohol and ice, against her forehead, as she held her head forward, eyes downcast. The way her shoulders were hunched down, it was almost as if…

"Is this benefit a national or international scale?" Kyouya asked, proving he could pay attention to someone else while engaged in his own thoughts.

They continued talking for another half hour.

Kyouya never took his eyes off the picture. It was the only one in which, among the lights, alcohol, and dancing, she actually looked… sad…


	5. Chapter 5

The Café

I'm trying my best to respond to your reviews/messages if you have any comments/questions.

Yikes. Well, it is a drama. I hate doing this to Renge as much as you hate reading it. Oh, and some of Renge's dialogue is misspelled on purpose.

Chapter 5:

Intervening was never Kyouya's style. Something inside him always loved watching a good train wreck but this was the last straw.

He let the situation boil over, thinking it was just a phase, she'll grow out of it… but weeks passed and Ando kept reporting Renge sightings in various clubs which were later confirmed by his investigators.

Ando also kept complimenting how great a dancer Renge was, how wild and crazy she moved once she received a little alcohol.

Kyouya fought every urge to not reach over the lab bench and sock him. Or put in a call and eradicate his assets. Either way, Kyouya could decimate him if he felt like it.

But Kyouya had enough and was ready to take the situation in his own hands.

Kyouya received a tip as soon as he arrived back home from an evening study session, concerning her whereabouts. She had just entered a nightclub in Roppongi with that group of friends he knew only from his newly acquired files. He dressed appropriately to the situation; a button down shirt, a blazer and dark denim pants, and hopped in the car that was already waiting for him.

It took half an hour but the black Bentley finally pulled up to the side o the building, where there was a bouncer waiting at the side entrance. The bouncer immediately recognized him and Kyouya entered with no problem.

The inside was a dimly lit space, packed with people moving to the blasting dance music. He quickly texted his investigator, asking of her whereabouts in the club. It only took a few moments to receive a response: **Right side bar neon green pillar**.

Kyouya looked to the right of the DJ's platform and spotted the bar with multiple neon pillars running up towards the ceiling. He crossed and weaved through the crowd, heading towards the column of green, hoping to find his target.

He heard her before he saw her. The sound of a shot glass slamming to the counter was muffled but her laugh was heard over the music. She was surrounded with male and female alike, all trying to buy her drinks and watch as she tried to down them. She tilted her head back and her body swayed ever so slightly… Immediately, he pushed his way through her social crowd and put a hand to her shoulder.

"What's next?" she challenged and turned to see who was trying to get her attention. One look into his grey eyes and she froze. "What… what are—what'd you doing 'ere?"

Her speech was already slurred and she had glassy eyes to match. "I think you had enough for tonight."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Night's young!" she threw her arms up in the air and whipped them in a circular path above her head. "Besides, thish nice man bought me shum drinks," and she turned towards the man on her right. "Who are you again?"

"Takumi," he answered, drinking from his own shot glass.

"Yes!"Renge leaned towards Kyouya and exclaimed, "So you shee, I can't dishappoint Daku—Tami—him here!"

Kyouya blinked. She smelled of alcohol instead of her normal perfume.

"Hey!" a woman yelled from behind him. He quickly turned around, giving his most deadly glare. Immediately, the crowd froze, shivering under his dark gaze.

Kyouya turned back to Renge to find her eyes to the floor. She reached out to grip the hem of his button-down and let out a whine. "You're making me unpopular…" and then she let out a string of hiccups.

He reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet. "I'll take you home."

However, she snapped her hand out of his grip. "Shtill have another drink!" she growled at him.

"Renge-kun," he tried to reason with the very drunk girl, "this is getting out of hand." She probably drank her amount in body weight, judging by the way her glassy eyes couldn't focus.

"But-but-," her voice let out that whine again, as if she were on the verge of tears, "but if I don't drink that one," and she vaguely pointed to the bar behind her, "I'll be ungrateful."

"Come on, just let her drink and have fun—," Takumi suggested but soon regretted it. Kyouya sent an ice cold deadly glare his way. Takumi tried his best to look busy as he continued drinking from his shot glass.

With his patience running thin, Kyouya reached for her wrist again. "My car is outside; let's go."

"Tequila!" she hollered and stomped her foot down. Her toes immediately hit his; he retracted his foot in pain. The force of her foot to the floor shot up her heel, breaking the stiletto off the shoe. Renge immediately fell forward, losing her balance. With quick enough reflexes, Kyouya hooked an arm around her waist, keeping her upright. Renge's face collided with his chest and the whining sounds began again. "My Ferragamos…" she sobbed over her shoes.

That was all he could take. Ignoring her friends' protests, he pulled her away and out of the club. He left through the side entrance he came and scurried her into the back seat of his sedan. He quickly joined her and the driver soon took off into the cold winter's night.

In the back seat, she was growling in protest, hitting him with her fists. "You're ruining fun!"

He tried to block her attacks but it was soon pointless as her fists turned to gentle palm strokes. She began to run her hands over his torso and neck, as if she was checking for injuries. "No, no, I didn't mean to hurt poor Kyouya… what a good boy he ish…"

Kyouya gulped when her fingers grazed his lower abdominals. He took a deep breath, forcing his body to focus on something other than where and how her hands moved. Her fingertips kneaded and dug into his shirt, her nails grazing over the fabric of his clothes.

But before he knew it, Renge pulled her hands back and pushed him hard, sending him back to the corner of his seat. "What's the big idea, pulling me out of the club! You're not my father!"

"Maybe so, but I will not stand idle as you continue down a destructive path," he narrowed his eyes at her.

And just as quickly as she was angered, she dropped her hands in shame, making sounds of a weeping kitten. "You dishapprove of me…"

The constant switching between anger and depression would have tried any other man's patience. Kyouya took a deep breath. No matter what was happening, he couldn't help but reach out in some way. Any way. "No, Renge-kun, I don't disapprove of you." He sounded genuinely sorry for using such a harsh tone on her earlier; anything to calm her from switching moods once more. Had he known she was a mood-shifting drunk, he would have prepared himself, like wearing thicker clothes to cushion her violent punching or shoving. "It's just…" Oh damn, what was he trying to say? Did he feel as if he was saving her from a downward spiral? As if he was saving her from herself?

Frankly, yes.

He had to find something to say. "I don't know why you choose to party and drink now," he began, "But I advise you to exercise caution-."

"Should have been me."

Kyouya froze and slowly turned to her. The streetlights outside ran by, momentarily lighting her face in short bursts of white and red. He wasn't sure if he heard her, her voice soft in the car's cabin.

But slowly, Renge's hands reached for one of his and she grasped it tightly. She leaned forward, placing her forehead down against his shoulder as she whispered again, "It should have been me." She gazed up towards him, her breath fanning his chin. "Not that silly American girl."

Kyouya tilted his head towards her face.

"Why can't it be me?" her glassy eyes filled with tears.

For a few moments, it seemed like time stopped for Kyouya. He could feel her warm body sitting close to his as she confessed her thoughts. In the dark back seat of the car, her amber eyes seemed to glow and… she was moving forward. Kyouya's eyes fluttered closed, preparing for her next move.

She bent forward, emptying the contents of her stomach onto his lap. She gagged and coughed and as soon as she was finished, she leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes, showing no sign of shame to what she did.

Kyouya, however, sat completely mortified. He held his breath as the stench of alcohol and bile permeated through the car. He reached out to the car door and pushed for the window to roll all the way down.

"Uh, Bocchama…?" his driver hesitantly spoke after witnessing what happened through the rear view mirror.

"Ar—are you alright?" the bodyguard sitting in the passenger side added.

She just vomited on his lap and then fell asleep? Kyouya angrily turned to his driver and barked, "Drive faster!"

The car arrived fifteen minutes earlier than planned. When they parked in front of her house, his guard carried her out as Kyouya carefully followed, trying not to dirty the car any further.

The maids who answered the door were surprised to say the least. "Hello," he pleasantly smiled at them. "I don't wish to impose but would it be too much trouble if I may have a bath drawn for myself? And if you may provide cleaning supplies for my staff to use on my car's carpeting and leather?"

Both his bodyguard and driver gulped.

The Houshakuji butler and maids immediately went to work. The butler assisted Kyouya in preparing a bath while Kyouya's own staff silently dreaded their task as her maids handed them the needed materials. Kyouya quickly cleaned himself, getting rid of any traces or smells of Renge's vomit. He emerged from the bathroom to find his dirtied clothes gone and a clean set of sweats folded on the counter. He eyed them briefly… Could he really go home now? He couldn't very well spend the night. He could stay at Tamaki's and borrow clothes for at least the night. Arriving home for his father to catch him in a sweat suit did not look favorable. Of course, he could always lie and say he felt like going out for a stroll.

That was stupid. The safest bet was to just head over to Tamaki's once his car was clean. The Suou's mansion wasn't too far away.

Kyouya exited the bathroom, fully dressed in the set of green sweats. Her butler approached him and informed him that he was currently having his clothes cleaned.

"Thank you," and Kyouya watched the butler make his way down the hall, towards the staircase. At that same moment, a maid walked towards Kyouya, passing the butler on her way. In her arms, she held a knitted blanket; she awkwardly bowed her head as she passed Kyouya. He observed as she continued down the hall and entered a room two doors away from the bathroom. Curious, Kyouya followed her; he had a good idea to what room he expected to find.

Her room was just as he imagined it would be, with crème and yellow European furnishing. A large white wooden canopy sat upright against the wall furthest from the door. Kyouya watched from the doorframe as two maids tended to the sleeping mistress. One of them pulled the knitted blanket over Renge's comforter while another maid gathered her dirty clothes to be cleaned.

"Excuse me," he stopped one of the maids as she walked through the doorway. "Is this…" how could he put it gently? Does your mistress always get hammered drunk like this? "Is this… type of behavior a common occurrence?"

"Not since early December, sir." And she walked off without another word.

Kyouya looked back to the occupant who was peacefully sleeping without a worry or care. His eyes softened as he watched her from where he stood; she whimpered and whispered some incoherent jumble in her sleep. He didn't dare to approach her, much less enter her room. Kyouya just gazed from afar and watched her.

Kyouya did not see her again until a while week later, when she dropped by at the café. She had brought a bag with his cleaned shirt, blazer and pants, along with another set of new clothes. "It's because I feel so bad," she stated.

"You didn't have to," he re-folded the blue button down shirt and placed it back in the bag.

"Well, it's the least I could do" she insisted as she blew into her tea. "Do you say I'm forgiven?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

A few heartbeats passed between them. They didn't speak of what happened that night: how he found her, why he was there, why did she start drinking so much… For months, Kyouya accepted his fate: like a beautiful piece of work, he could only admire from afar. Look, don't touch. He was under the impression his feelings were unrequited, that he could never pursue anything real…

"I didn't say anything… strange, did I?" she asked him.

His mind triggered her words he heard, the ones he kept guarded inside his heart.

"It should have been me. Not that silly American girl. Why can't it be me?"

Kyouya put on a straight face as he drank from his own teacup. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Just then, his cellphone buzzed. Renge's eyes fell to it, watching it dance and shake on the table top. "Text message?"

Kyouya reached for it and opened his phone.

**I have spring break in April. How about I fly in for a visit? – Claudia**

Immediately, he shut it closed.

Renge carefully watched him as he re-adjusted his phone to silent. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"You look a little troubled," she observed. "Who was it?"

"Claudia," he answered slowly, waiting for a reaction from her.

But he didn't receive anything. Not even a twitch. "Good news, I hope."

"She's…" he couldn't help but want to challenge his assumptions once again. That maybe, possibly, traces of that drunken confession would re-emerge. That in her case, alcohol was indeed a truth serum. "She's coming to visit next month."

Renge smiled. "Good! Maybe I'll get to meet the lucky lady!"

"Yes," he soothed his now dry throat with a drink. "That would be nice," and he silently tried to heal any traces of wounded hope that remained inside.


	6. Chapter 6

The Café

Author's Note: I've never been to the mentioned restaurant, I only gathered the information that I could from online. I'm not Renge, after all. And yes, I was struggling with the timing of this chapter, so hopefully it doesn't sound too choppy. I'll probably go back and re-read it in a few months.

Chapter 6:

Moving on seemed like the best thing. With a fiancée calling him during the week, and his father gently prying out information about the American girl, Kyouya had to make it clear to himself that Claudia Rockford was the only woman in his life.

And yet, when Renge called every other week, he hung up on Claudia in a heartbeat.

It was late evening when Kyouya was on the computer, chatting online with Claudia. Moderately chatting, at least; neither one had said anything in the past ten minutes. His other chatroom window, on the other hand, was scrolling with activity. The Hitachiin Twins were teasing Tamaki and Haruhi about their date to the cherry blossom festival, while Tamaki animatedly insisted nothing lewd happened.

His phone suddenly rang. He reached to the device that sat next to him on the couch and looked at the display screen. "Good evening," he answered.

"Hello to you too," Renge chimed. "You're not busy tomorrow, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, now you are!" she insisted. "There's another restaurant I want to try. But it's an all day excursion."

Kyouya blinked. "Is it outside of Tokyo?"

"Nope."

"Where is it? I'll need to tell my driv-."

Renge tsked at him. "No, no. It's a surprise, so I'm in charge of everything. All you have to do is have your handsome face ready by nine a.m. so I can pick you up," she sang. "Oh, and wear comfortable clothes and shoes. Goodnight."

"Goodnight-," he tried to say before she hung up.

But that did spark his curiosity. He couldn't focus on his online conversations any longer, so he said his "Have a nice day"s and turned off the laptop.

The next morning, he was ready a whole hour earlier than scheduled. Kyouya felt all too silly, pacing up and around his room, rearranging the knick-knacks on his desk.

But her car arrived on the dot and to his relief, she too was dressed in a pair of jeans and a short sleeve top. Different scenarios for this date, like hiking Mt. Fuji or horseback riding, did come to mind.

She greeted him with a good morning and the driver quickly left. Kyouya tried to pry any information out of her, but she stood strong. "Now, now… this is my turn to plan a date. Relax! You don't have to know and plan out everything."

Yes I do, he argued in his head.

The drive wasn't too long. They headed southeast, just outside of central Tokyo towards Tokyo Bay. He could see tall hotels pop into view, followed by a few different colored mountains and a castle. And as the minutes passed, the mountains and castle came closer…

When they finally reached their destination, Renge pushed Kyouya out of the car and took him by the hand, anxiously heading to the entrance like the overly excited children around him.

Meanwhile, Kyouya tried to process it all.

Disneyland. She took him… to Disneyland?

Renge already had the tickets in hand when they reached the turnstile. As they entered, a chime was heard over the large crowd. She grabbed a map and unfolded it, glancing over all the various attractions. "Our reservation is for lunch. What shall we do until then?"

"I… don't know…" he watched as a mother tugged a red leash, only to realize a child's back was strapped to it, and not a dog.

"How about a rollercoaster?"

"What?"

Before she could elaborate or he could get a word in, Renge grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowds, navigating them through the cavalry of strollers and families. They passed through Main Street, a line of vendors, restaurants and gift shops under the glass ceiling and steered right towards the futuristic Tomorrowland. The first ride they cued up for was Space Mountain, the dark rollercoaster.

They had an ample amount of time to waste before lunchtime, so it was Renge's idea to wait in line. Even still, Kyouya couldn't remember the last time he waited in line for anything. Renge didn't seem to mind, seeing it was her idea, but she always kept the conversation going, regardless of how random her subjects were. "How could she wear those?" she whispered to Kyouya as she pointed to a teenager's feet, three people in front of them.

When Kyouya looked down, he saw that said teenager was wearing thin 3-inch heel sandals, adorned with white and gold-yellow rhinestones and beadwork. He glanced down at Renge's feet, comparing the mint green ballet flats. "She's a masochist, I suppose."

"I suppose so," she giggled.

The ride itself was a smooth experience, minus Renge's screams of excitement nearly blowing out his eardrum. After that, she dragged him to a tamer ride, simulating Star Wars, the movie. She followed that with the Matterhorn, another rollercoaster.

By lunchtime, Kyouya's ears were ringing.

"Oh! Lunch!" she exclaimed and dragged him to a restaurant close to the entrance. It was a glass-paneled door on Main Street, with simply "33" written on the glass at eye-level. The door opened and he and Renge were greeted by a waitress, dressed in a black dress and lace white apron. "Welcome," she greeted. "Houshakuji-sama?"

"Yes," Renge smiled. The waitress led them into an elevator, where they ascended to the second floor. The elevator doors opened to a large sitting room, furnished in green and gold fabric. They were led to a table, providing the couple with a clear view of Main Street.

The waitress placed a set of menus in front of both settings, right above the green and white plates. "I will be back momentarily to take your orders. You are also welcome to select items from our buffet," the waitress insisted, gesturing towards the row of food.

Kyouya and Renge sampled the smorgasbord of fillets, meat cuts, and exotic selection of food found in both the menu and buffet line. "What is this place?" he asked when they sat with their first plates.

"The all-knowing Ootori Kyouya doesn't know something?" she smirked at him. "What a surprise."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"This is Club 33," she informed. "It's a fine dining restaurant here and also the Los Angeles park. Otou-sama became a member a few years back when I was still a child. They have a lunch buffet and a dinner menu. But I would have to wear a dress to dinner. A dress to a theme park?" she scrunched her nose, frowning. "That's just silly."

"Improper wardrobe to a theme park," he mused out loud, thinking of the teenager from the Space Mountain line.

"Like that silly girl with those fake Dior heels," she said and pierced a mushroom with her fork.

Kyouya looked up to her from across the table.

"You were thinking it, I just said it," and she popped the vegetable in her mouth.

Kyouya never thought about how much of a sweet tooth she possessed until he realized she obtained one entrée plate and three dessert plates. Where did all the sugar go, he mused as his eyes moved up and down her figure.

"Hm…" she looked over her plates as he drank his coffee. "I think my favorite one is the s'mores dessert," she admitted as her fingers tapped the empty martini-like containers.

After a few more minutes of relaxing, they set off to experience the rest of the park. They hopped across the themed lands, riding all the famous attractions, watching any of the interesting shows and buying more sweets to calm her cravings.

It was evening when he sat down on a bench behind the statue of Mickey Mouse and Walt Disney. The darkened sky was speckled with stars on the backdrop of the park's castle.

"You never expected this, did you?" she sat beside him on the bench.

"Expected what?" he asked.

"A trip to Disneyland," she elaborated.

"Yes," he admitted, "you did surprise me." He draped an arm over the backrest behind her and looked around. The employees selling their food. The tourists taking pictures. The air around them was filled with yellow lights, music and laughter. "This is my first time here."

"You mean Tokyo Disneyland or any Disney park?"

"The latter," he clarified. He waited for the expected reaction.

Renge's mouth dropped to the floor "What? You never-?"

Kyouya shrugged. "My parents never made it a point to take us when we were children."

Renge pushed her lips forward and tilted her head to the left. "Well… did you have a good time?"

He glanced at her, then out again to the crowd. He wasn't sure what caused it, but he took a deep breath and released it. "I did…"

Kyouya heard a click. He turned to find Renge holding out her camera phone with a large grin on her face. "Ooh!" she gushed. "You look so handsome when you smile candidly!" she showed him the screen, revealing how the soft smile and his wistful gaze painted his features. "Your host smile looks fake and your Shadow King smile is scary," she seemed to be saying out loud to herself.

Even still, Kyouya couldn't help but feel a little offended.

"One more!" she insisted and scooted very close to him, so her body was molded to his. She tucked her head neatly against his shoulder and stretched her arm out as far as she could reach. Kyouya took her phone from her and held it at arm's length, allowing more of them to fit on screen. He captured the image as they sat in front of Cinderella's Castle.

Satisfied with the picture, she placed the phone in her pocket; while she moved, Kyouya caught a breeze of her perfume. Renge angled her head up to him and smiled, completely unaware of how her proximity fazed him. Her scent, her pink lips, her warm skin, the curves underneath her clothes…

Renge placed a hand on his knee and used it as leverage to push herself up. "I guess we should get going," and she held her hand out to him.

Kyouya reached for it and grasped it as he stood on his own feet. "I suppose we should." Slowly, they made their way towards the exit; he relished the feeling of her hand in his.


	7. Chapter 7

The Cafe

Author's Note: Wedding done, move across three states done. Back to studying and such. Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 7:

He and Renge didn't have to wait long for her driver to arrive. On the way home, Kyouya couldn't help but recall all the day's happenings; it literally brought a smile to his face. He turned away to the cover of darkness to hide his features. But when the car pulled up to his home, he realized something: today was so perfect, he didn't want it to end.

"So," she spoke for the first time since the car ride started. "I'll see you around."

He glanced out the window, towards his house, then back to her. He wanted to see her face for just a little while longer. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"But would it be alright to entertain guests at this hour? What would your father say?"

"He's in Berlin right now and won't be back until next week," he informed her.

Kyouya watched as she quietly tilted her head, eyes to a point on his house. Finally, a soft smile formed on her lips and she responded. "Tea would be lovely."

Kyouya exited the car but waited as Renge whispered some instructions to her driver. When she finished, she followed him inside his home. As soon as they walked through the threshold, he led her to the kitchen. "Where's your powder room?" she asked him.

"Down the hall, third door on the left," he instructed as he searched for a tea kettle.

She disappeared while he readied some loose leaf black tea. He had prepared it from start to finish and divided the tea in two servings.

And during this whole time, Renge did not return. Did she get lost coming back?

Leaving the teacups behind on the kitchen counter, he headed down the hall to the powder room he gave directions for.

The light was off and the door was open.

The light in his room, however, was on. He stepped in to open the door wider, revealing his guest slowly wandering around his room.

"You know," she said as she looked out the wall-sized windows, to his reflection, "I just realized I've never seen your room before." Her hands reached out to the couch, feeling the fabric underneath her fingers. "But it's so pristine, so clean, so... you, I think."

Kyouya swallowed the lump in his throat. Was it silly of him to think that this was the first girl to step in his room? He took a step towards her, and then another until he was following her at her pace.

Renge wandered deeper into his room, looking at every detail: his shelves, his books, his furnishings, and decor. She stopped near his bed, admiring the only two pictures he had in his room: his graduation photo at Ouran High School and a family portrait, when he was only five years old. "Ooh!" she gushed as she picked up the frame from the end table it rested on. "You were such a cute child! I just want to pinch those cheeks!"

Kyouya raised an unamused eyebrow.

"Go figure, such a cute child would turn out so dark and corrupt," she teased.

His expression was blank as he snatched the photo frame away from her. She kept a smile on her face as he placed the frame back on its spot.

Renge turned around, looking for any more photos or any other chronicles of his life. "What? No more pictures?"

"What did you expect?"

"I dunno," and she flopped down on the edge of his bed. "I would think you would have an image of your fiancee somewhere."

"We're not as... romantic as people may assume," he told her and left it at that. To be honest, he didn't want to talk about Claudia. Not with Renge sitting on his bed.

He stood a full meter away from her, where his dresser sat. He watched her eyes scrutinize and stare up at him from where she was. Her eyes were large and her head was tilted to the side again, as if she was pondering something quite serious. "You know," Renge placed her hands down near her hips and leaned back, her arms supporting her weight. "I stopped going to clubs and drinking excessively. I don't know," she shrugged, "everything felt too stressful. I couldn't handle it."

Kyouya's eyes looked to the floorboards beneath her feet. Perhaps his suspicions were right, that her partying was a reaction to his engagement. Or was that wishful thinking? Doubt pestered him.

"You know why I like Disneyland so much?" she leaned forward, elbows to her knees, hand cradling her chin.

He turned back to her, his brain momentarily shocked by the subject change.

"Because in that place, the world is perfect," she elaborated. "Everything is where it should be..." the smile on her face faded into a small line. "Everyone is with who they should be..."

Kyouya's eyes widened as he watched her look downward, hiding her features from view. The memory of that drunken confession played on repeat in his head... But this... her words were live, clear and sober. He viewed her with awe as he stepped towards her and crouched before her so he was below her eye level. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out; he could see her eyes shine and glimmer with a thin line of tears. "Renge-."

"Do you really have to marry her?"

She looked at him with her large eyes, bright, wide, sad... she looked so damaged. Damaged because of his match to another woman. He reached out to her.

His father's expectations. Her tears. His own loneliness. If only it would all go away.

Kyouya's fingered tangled themselves at the nape of her neck and he pulled her towards him. He became consumed in her perfume, her proximity, how all he had to do was breathe and the taste of her lips would be in reach.

But then he froze just as his lower lip brushed hers.

What if she didn't really love him? What if she didn't feel as he did? Perhaps her words and affections were just a product of a lonely child not wanting to give up or share her toy?

Kyouya pulled back but froze as he witnessed Renge move. She stretched her arms forward and reached for him, cradling his jaw between her palms. She didn't say a word to him, just shook her head and coaxed him to her once more. And finally, their lips collided.

Ever since he realized his feelings for her, Kyouya always wondered how it would be like to kiss her. Never in his wildest fantasies did he imagine what his body experienced. Hot, cold. Bursts of light, dark clouds in his mind. Time whirling forward, time standing still. He couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening.

Renge slid off the bed and gently settled on his lap while he remained crouching on the floor. Her arms were hooked around his neck the same moment his arms encased her waist. She pulled back and for a second, Kyouya panicked. Did she regret it? Did she want to stop?

Renge slowly pulled off his glasses and placed them down on the nearby end table. Her full attention returned to him as she slowly kissed his cheeks, his jaw, and then returned to his lips.

Finally, Kyouya cheered in his mind, finally.

She began to move again, with one arm propped on the bed, hoisting herself upward. Not wanting to be separated, Kyouya followed her, laying her down onto his bed.

Wait. He froze. What was he doing?

But when she looked at him with such loving and warm eyes, he finally understood. This was why people fell in love. For their own selfish taste of heaven.

Heaven laid before him. He held onto her all night.

When Kyouya woke up, he realized what a peaceful sleep he had. And then, he realized just how sore his arm and chest muscles were. Still, regardless of his sore muscles, he never knew he could feel so satisfactory... more than satisfactory... so content...

Kyouya released a deep exhale. He could feel the corner of his lip turning up into a smirk. These long months of waiting were worth it, he told himself. Being able to finally kiss her, touch her, show her how he felt...

He reached his arm out, thinking he would touch her creamy skin once again. However, her presence was absent from arm's length. Kyouya forced his eyes open, only to find the other side of his bed empty, sheets cold. He sat up and looked around his room. His clothes were the only ones scattered around the floor of the room. "Renge?"

Did she dress already? Did she go to the bathroom? The kitchen?

He threw his covers off and quickly pulled on his pair of pants, a t-shirt, and a robe to shield himself from the cold air of his house. He began to search for her in the typical places, such as the living room and kitchen, but soon proceeded to comb the entire residence. He even checked the front and back yards. When realizing no other soul was on the property, he returned to his room.

Maybe she went back home? Kyouya found his phone at his end table, only to freeze when he saw his missed call log.

Kyouya was floored. Claudia called him? Was she the one calling his cell phone while Renge was pulling down his -?

Kyouya shook his head. Reminiscing could wait, curiosity could not. He needed to speak to Renge now. He scrolled through his phone's list of contacts and to his surprise, he couldn't find her name. It was as if her name never existed in his phone.

Or... it was erased?

He crossed the room to his shelves to fish out her file. When he found it and dialed her number, Kyouya was surprised to hear an immediate message: "We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected."

That... what happened?

As the hours passed, he formulated two options, while avoiding the calls and instant messages of his fiancee.

One, he could stop over at her house/school/typical places she stopped at, and approach her for an explanation.

Two, he could wait for her every Friday at that cafe where they always met.

When it came to his situation, Kyouya didn't want to look desperate, nor did he want to wait. So, as a solution, he enlisted the services of his private investigator to find that silly French girl.

It was while he was online with Claudia that he received a call from the investigator. "This is Ootori," he answered, skimming Claudia's chatter about finishing all she needed to do before her trip to Japan.

"Ootori-sama, I found Houshakuji Renge."

Kyouya's complete attention turned to the phone. "Well?"

"According to my records, sir, she left the country the morning of March 21st."

"A week ago?" Kyouya realized it was exactly a week ago when she spent the night.

"Yes," the investigator continued. "She took a flight back to Paris, France. Also, she had her transcripts for these past semesters sent to HEC Paris, the business school, along with an application of re-admittance."

Kyouya's eyes widened. That meant... "She's applying to re-enter the upcoming fall semester?"

"Yes, sir," the man verified. "That's all I have as of now. Is there anything else you wish for me to continue?"

"No, no thank you," and he shut his phone closed.

Renge was gone from the country. But why, why did she leave?

Kyouya couldn't help but feel as if he made such a laughing stock out of himself. Did she have this all planned out? To create a perfect day? To set the mood? To have him confess his adoration the only way he knew how, through actions, and leave without a single word? Was it a conquest? A game? Was he a toy? Was she laughing at him all the way back to Paris?

That was it... wasn't it?

Without a thought or sound, Kyouya pulled his hand back and threw his cell phone against the wall. Pieces of the phone broke off, while the monitor cracked and sparked before going completely dark.

"So be it," Kyouya ran his fingers through his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

The Cafe

Author's Note:

Correct me if I'm wrong, but Tamaki's birthday is April 8th? Also, I don't really know what to call the collective family businesses. I've settled on "Ootori Group", "Houshakuji Corporation", but I don't know what to call the "Suou(Suoh)". Group? I think I'll use "Group" for now, but any insight/suggestions would be appreciated, as well as the other family name collectives (Hitachiin, Haninozuka, etc.).

Kaze = "Wind"

And because Claudia is American, Kyouya introduces everyone how an American would.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Claudia arrived in Tokyo, only accompanied by her bodyguard. Kyouya arranged it so she stayed at the International Crown Hotel, a facility owned by the Suou Group.

After a few days of relieving her jet-lag, Kyouya acted as tour guide, taking her to all the important sites of Tokyo: the Imperial Palace, the National Diet building and Tokyo Tower.

"So, I'm meeting your friends tonight, right?"

"Yes," he glanced at his phone, checking for text messages. "They're waiting at the hotel's restaurant."

They arrived safely at the hotel by the time the sun set. Kyouya escorted her out of the car and led her through the chandelier-lit lobby and up the escalator to the second floor. Nearby was the entrance to the lounge "Kaze".

An employee greeted them as soon as they reached the threshold. "Ootori-sama? Rockford-sama? Suou-sama is waiting for you." He escorted them to the other side of the lounge, towards an annex area, separated from the rest of the candlelit lounge. The host bowed and left Kyouya and Claudia be.

The annex was small with powder blue walls, and a low black table in the center of white chairs. Six other people were already sitting and waiting; a tall blond stood to his feet and approached Kyouya. "Hello!" he greeted, "How are you, Kyouya?" and then he turned to Claudia. "And you must be Claudia," he spoke in English as he produced a rose out of thin air for her to take. "I've heard many wonderful things about you, including your beauty."

Claudia's eyebrows were raised in shock, approached by a forward man who spoke with an accent unlike Kyouya's. She turned to her fiance, who seemed to have a small smirk on his face. "Tamaki Suou, correct?"

"Ah, yes!" Tamaki smiled, quite satisfied. "So, Kyouya has spoken of me?"

"Not in a positive light, I assure you," Kyouya guided her deeper in the annex and stopped near the table set. He assisted her to sit in the chair closest to Haruhi. Kyouya began to Claudia's right and introduced everyone in clockwise fashion. "This is Haruhi Fujioka."

"Hello," Claudia reached out to shake her hand.

"How do you do?" Haruhi shook her hand in response, speaking at a slightly slower pace.

"And you already met the man to her right," Kyouya continued as Tamaki sat down beside Haruhi. "To his right is Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

Claudia smiled at Hani, who was placing a stuffed rabbit between himself and the very tall Mori. "And how old are you, Mitsukuni?" she said in a slightly higher-pitched voice.

"Twenty-two," Hani declared happily while taking a sip of his warm sake.

Claudia looked perplexed. "You... you are?" And Kyouya noticed how she kept glancing at Usa-chan.

From behind Kyouya, a waiter approached the two for their order. "Oh!" Claudia looked relieved at the interruption. "Do you make a Cosmo, er, Cosmopolitan?"

"Yes, Miss," the waiter answered. "And you, Sir?" he asked as he looked at Kyouya.

"Dry martini."

The waiter bowed and left while Kyouya continued to introduce the rest of his friends. "And this is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Are you all students?" Claudia asked.

Hani chimed happily, "Takashi and I own and teach at a martial arts school!" while Takashi nodded in agreement.

"Haruhi is a bright young law student at Tokyo University while I," Tamaki spoke as he tried to put a hand to Haruhi's shoulder but failed as she kept shrugging him off, "am an international business student at Waseda."

"And we go to Bunka Fashion," Hikaru answered for himself and Kaoru.

This caused Claudia to blink. "Fashion? Wait, you guys have the same last name as Hitachiin Designs."

"Yup, that's our Mom's company; she's the lead designer," Kaoru informed.

Immediately, Claudia gasped. "Oh my gosh! I have some of your mom's bags and clothes from the recent line! I saw one at Fashion Week and ordered a bunch of stuff as soon as I got in touch with the sales department!"

"Oh, well, in that case," Hikaru continued to smile, "we'll be assisting our mom next year. Please continue to support us."

The drinks arrived. Time passed and Kyouya sat back to finish the rest of his drink; Claudia managed to hold up well with his friends. Casual conversation continued for a few hours until Claudia decided to say her goodnights. "It was really nice to meet all of you."

"It was wonderful to meet you as well," Tamaki spoke on behalf of the rest. "Have a good night."

Claudia waved to all of them and headed for the main entrance to the restaurant. "You don't have to walk me back to my room," she insisted when she noticed Kyouya walking alongside her. "Jacob is right here, anyway."

"I'll walk you to the elevator," he offered as they turned into another corridor, with her bodyguard Jacob only two steps behind. "In any case," they stopped in front of the elevator doors and he pressed the 'Up' button, "this will give me time to invite you as my date."

"Date?"

"To Tamaki's birthday party this Saturday night. Will you accompany me?"

"Is it a black-tie event?"

"Yes."

"I didn't anticipate staying an extra day... Well then," Claudia smiled, "Looks like I need to go shopping tomorrow." The doors opened and she and Jacob stepped inside. "See you Friday. Mount Fuji awaits, right?"

"Yes. Goodnight." Kyouya waited for the doors to close before returning to the restaurant. The host bowed to him as he passed and made his way to the annex his friends occupied.

"You may say she's nice, but she's boring."

Kyouya froze just outside the annex, concealed by the adjacent walls.

"Maybe she was too quiet for you guys. Remember, she's a stranger to us and our customs," Haruhi reasoned. "For her to be quiet because she may be nervous isn't far-fetched."

"I don't buy it, though," Hikaru argued. "And let's face it, at least Renge is more entertaining. A little obnoxious, but still."

"When you think about it, Renge was a really good match for him," Kaoru added.

Kyouya held his breath for a few seconds. He hadn't heard her name in weeks. Since she left, Kyouya tried to erase her everyday existence from his life. But it was hard, to say the least. Difficult, nearly impossible, especially since Kyouya had every vision, every curve, scent, breath, taste and whisper committed to memory.

"But what about what Kyou-chan wants?" Hani said. "He wants two things that can't co-exist."

"That's true," added Tamaki's voice. "As an Ootori, he must shine, but as the third son, he must shine the brightest. The Houshakujis are associates of the Ootoris but the Rockfords are powerful. His bride had to be chosen carefully."

"Even at the cost of his own happiness?" Haruhi asked. "That's terrible..."

Kyouya took a deep breath. He could feel a foreign, uncomfortable pull in his chest. The pity his friends felt for him was embarrassing, almost unbearable. He wasn't a complete snivelling mess without her. She left him, there was a life outside of Renge. He exhaled and stepped back into the room as if he heard nothing. "Sorry you had to wait..."

* * *

Kyouya had picked Claudia up early Friday morning and drove towards Hakone. The drive to Mount Fuji National Park was quiet; half the time spent in small conversations here and there, the other half listening to the world news radio.

"Wow..." Claudia breathed when they stopped at the National Park. "I mean, I've seen pictures but the real thing is beautiful," and she looked skyward towards the snow-covered peak.

They began to hike up the side towards a tourist area, with a few vantage points, a few food vendors and hot springs. During the walk up the steps, she asked questions about his life; Kyouya had to commend her for the effort.

"So, this Host thing Tamaki and you were in charge of..." she was on a new topic. "I don't know, it sounds unusual, I guess, because they don't have anything like that in America."

"It's quite simple," Kyouya insisted, "Our clients would come in for the company. Tamaki embraced the social aspect, while I understood our clients' background, preferences... lineage."

"Oh, I see," Claudia nodded. "Having a party versus networking. While Tamaki was playing social butterfly, you were a businessman."

"You could say that," he cued his pleasant smile.

"Did you date any of your clients?"

His lip twitched. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well," she took her footing carefully on the dirt covered steps, "I figure being surrounded by so many girls, you would have a couple of girlfriends."

"Not necessarily," he kept his pace with her.

"Maybe not a girlfriend, but a date?"

"Can't say I have." Not that there was a lack of offers...

"Hmm..." she sounded so curious. "Well, I guess I should be honest here..." Claudia mused out loud before saying. "I've had two relationships. First, I was 16-years-old and went out with Theodore O'Conner. The nephew of the Supreme Court Justice; we only went out for a year. Then when I was a freshmen in college, it was Blake Anderson, the son of the New York District Attorney."

He remained quiet as she gave information he already compiled on her.

They finally made it to their destination; a black egg vendor, another small gift shop, all surrounded by hot springs and long tables littered with empty egg shells. She looked back down the path they came from and then to him. "Are you sure you've never had a relationship of any kind?"

A pair of amber eyes flashed in his mind. "No."

"Sorry, it's just weird because, let's face it, you're a good-looking guy." Claudia paused, finally noticing the mess of black egg shells surrounding them. "Um... why are the shells black? That's not normal."

"They're boiled in the hot springs here," Kyouya explained. "A chemical reaction occurs, changing the pigmentation of the exterior shell. However, it is said that eating one black egg adds seven years to one's life."

"Oh. Well, in that case," Claudia left to buy a small bag to share. They ate quietly, occasionally bringing up the weather patterns, school or what their families were up to. When she did ask questions, they were mainly about his family, his hobbies, his passions... And although she offered her own information, he wasn't paying too close attention.

Her mother was the daughter of a congressman.

Her father was the second son and co-owner of the pharmaceutical juggernaut.

Her family dog was a dalmatian named Pongo.

She liked reading feminist literature.

She is quite an accomplished equestrian, participating in numerous American competitions.

He knew all this already because he had it on file.

Kyouya had to give where credit was due. After all, Claudia was a young woman, trying to establish something with a complete stranger. To fly trans-Pacific with just a bodyguard, trusting Kyouya to treat her well...

Still, Kyouya glanced at her as they silently rode back to Tokyo, she was pretty much what she represented on paper. That didn't relieve Kyouya in the slightest. In fact, it puzzled Kyouya. Wasn't he the type that favored predictability?

Hours passed and the car pulled up to the front of the hotel. The hotel doorman approached the car and opened the back left door. "So, what time should I be ready?" she turned to him.

"I'll pick you up at six-thirty tomorrow night."

"Alright, see you," she exited through the open door and as soon as the door closed, his driver drove.

Kyouya could smell a hint of Claudia's perfume. It was very light, like a bouquet of daisies... Kyouya rolled down his window and stared out into the dark horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

The Cafe

Notes: Ergh! Sorry so late! It's been sitting in my computer for a while, and I hope I caught any mistakes. Let me know.

Chapter 9:

Kyouya entered the Suou mansion with Claudia on his arm, and he was immediately hit with congratulatory words from former classmates. But it wasn't just Ouran alumni who crowded the grand ballroom. Business associates, current classmates and close employees of the Suou Corporation were just a few of the people who occupied the space.

"Kyouya!" came a voice from behind him. Kyouya turned to see Tamaki approach him from a few yards away, effortlessly, as if the crowd parted for him. Tamaki, dressed in a powder cream suit, approached the couple with the rest of their friends close behind. "And Miss Claudia!" Tamaki smiled wider.

"You're still here?" Hikaru's expression faltered slightly.

In a few moments, Kaoru reached for Hikaru's hand and saved Hikaru's remark by saying, "If we knew you were staying longer, we would have taken you out too. Shown you around to the other sights and such."

"Oh," Claudia smiled as she kept her arm hooked into Kyouya's. "That's so kind! I originally planned to leave Friday, but Kyouya asked me to come. I couldn't say no, now could I?" as she beamed a smile to her fiance.

In return, Kyouya simply smiled back.

"Well, it's good to see you again," Hani insisted. "We had a really nice time when we met a few days ago."

"Yes, well put!" Tamaki added and then took Haruhi by the hand. "Help yourself! Eat! Drink! Be merry! Now, please excuse us." He turned to his girlfriend. "My aunt just walked through the door."

"Are you introducing me to all your relatives or something?"

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically. "Isn't it wonderful? I love to share our story! How the beautiful commoner stole the heart of the foreign prince? It's so romantic! We should share our fairytale with everyone!"

Haruhi put on a face of disapproval as she was dragged away.

The next hour Kyouya spent was dancing with his fiancee and continuing to socialize with fellow guests. During this time, Kyouya couldn't help but feel something was... wrong. As if there was something he overlooked, something heavy on his shoulders. He couldn't quite shake it.

Kyouya was in the middle of his fifth glass of wine when he heard Claudia gasp. "Oh my gosh," she muttered.

His hazy mind barely registered her voice over the music and conversations. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I think... I think that's her..."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"Just a minute." With an arm hooked through his, Claudia dragged Kyouya to the other side of the room and pulled him towards a familiar group of people. Hikaru, Kaoru, Hani and Mori were standing in view, conversing with a woman, with curled tawny hair that touched her shoulders.

And suddenly, Kyouya's heart stopped as he caught the familiar scent of Chanel perfume.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up over the woman's shoulders; their identical eyes widened.

"Excuse me," Claudia tapped the woman's shoulder, causing her to turn.

Kyouya's grey eyes fell on the woman's amber pair. Sudden images of last year over tea, of Saturday evenings in various white table restaurants, of a costumed birthday party, of weekly phone calls, text messages, of a spontaneous day at Disneyland, of an equally enchanting night... The same scent, eyes, skin, lips... Kyouya's blood ran cold.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Claudia told them, "but I saw a glimpse of you from across the room and I had to say 'hi'."

Kyouya watched Renge's brow furrowed and she tilted her head, just like how he anticipated. "Uh-wh-what?" she glanced at Kyouya.

"I met you at Fashion Week in Paris," Claudia explained. "At the Givenchy show. I complimented your bag and you told me it was Hitachiin, then you gave me the sales department's number."

Renge's large eyes widened as she tried to pull her eyes away from him. "Oh! You're- Of course, I remember! Oh, wow, so you're-," Renge turned to Kyouya and then back to Claudia, "So you're Kyouya's fiancee! That's fantastic!" she squealed.

"You all know each other?" Claudia asked, looking between Kyouya and Renge.

"Uh...oh!" Renge shook her head. "Well, uh-."

"Ren-Renge-chan attended Ouran with us!" Hani chimed in. "She's an old friend!" and the older man tugged on Kyouya's sleeve.

"Yes," Kyouya stepped in. "Claudia, this is Renge Houshakuji, heiress to the Houshakuji Corporation. Renge-kun," he continued in English. "This is Claudia Rockford, daughter of American senator Rockford, and my fiancee," he tried to say without skipping a beat.

Renge reached for Claudia's hand and shook it intensely. "It's so nice to meet you! I went to high school with him, that's all," she blurted all in one breath.

"I-I see," Claudia pulled her hand out of her grip.

"She was in our class," Hikaru added as Kaoru tried to place a hand on Renge's arm.

"So, were you part of their club too?"

"Yes, yes!" Renge exclaimed at an abnormally high decibel. "I was their manager and told them all the important things a girl wanted!"

"Yeah," Kaoru pulled on Renge a little tighter, "Her ideas for the club always worked. Right?"

Kyouya watched Kaoru's eyes turned to him. "Yes," Kyouya elaborated as his eyes fell on hers. "She was a tremendous asset to... to us."

Renge's hands shook as she forced her eyes back to Claudia. "I knew Kyouya got engaged but I didn't know it was you! You two look-look wonderful together!"

Kyouya's throat dried.

"Truly a handsome match!"

He could hear her voice tighten.

Renge glanced over Claudia's shoulder and waved. "I'm sorry, I have to get going; I see an old friend. But it was so nice to meet you!" and she violently shook hands with Claudia again. "And nice... nice seeing you, Kyouya." Before he could open his mouth, he watched her disappear in the crowd.

Had he known she was at the party, perhaps he would have planned things out differently. But seeing her, it caused his heart and breath to stop. He told himself, never again...

But after all this time, his chest still hurt at the sight of her.

"So, Fashion Week, huh?" Hikaru stood to one side of Claudia while Kaoru stood on the other. In one fluid motion, Hikaru grabbed a champagne flute from a server walking past and handed it to her. "Are you going to the New York one?"

"Yes," Claudia answered, taking the flute in hand.

"That's good," Kaoru said as he and Hikaru both placed a hand to Claudia's back and guided her to turn away from Kyouya. "Because we were planning to go! Our mother is actually premiering her spring collection at New York Fashion Week."

"Really?" Claudia's eyes lit with excitement.

"Yeah," Hikaru added. "We're even premiering our own designs for some of the line."

As Hikaru occupied Claudia's full attention, Kaoru turned to Kyouya and pointed in the direction Renge bolted to. 'Go,' he mouthed and then joined the two in conversation.

And as discreetly as possible, Kyouya did leave. He fished through the crowd, searching for those familiar pair of eyes. His heartbeat, the erratic rhythm pouring in his ears, seemed to blend with the outside distractions of conversation and music. As he moved quicker, the wine started to kick in, causing his feet to slightly stumble over themselves.

Immediately, Kyouya reached the patio. He took in a deep breath, taking in the April air. Around him, there were lanterns hanging on the cast iron railing, with a few people occupying the space near door.

A gentle western wind touched his nose.

He turned to his left and saw a solitary figure leaning against the balcony, all by herself. Her head hung, her curls falling forward. Kyouya immediately moved to take a few steps towards her, but stopped within a little more than a meter's distance.

Moonlight still had the same effect on her skin; it looked cream white and seemed to glow like satin. He noted that weeks ago, when she was sprawled bare skin on his satin white sheets. His eyes diligently followed the curve of her neck, trailing down her spine, looking at the outlines of her shoulder blades that sat above her strapless, low-back cream dress. He recollected that night in March; her shoulder blades weren't that sharp.

She let out a sigh, stood up straight and gently slapped the apples of her cheeks. She turned around and proceeded to dab her eyes dry, but paused when she noticed her observer. She jumped slightly. "Oh! Kyouya!"

He could still see the tracks the tears made on her cheeks. He reached for his pocket handkerchief and handed it to her.

Hesitantly, she took it, catching a tear mid-fall, then patting the areas around her eyes. "I don't know what's suddenly come over me!" she forced a laugh through her mouth. "I, oh, yes! It must have been the dinner. Silly dinner, making me feel so sick."

"Here?" Kyouya asked. "Symptoms would have shown no earlier than four hours."

"Oh. I-I mean, last night."

"You should have felt symptoms this morning," Kyouya began poking holes in her lie. "If you were sick due to food poisoning or something of the sort, why would you come?" Yes, he bit, why would you come here...

Renge growled under her breath, looking towards the ground. "Damn... that's what I get for lying to a med student."

Kyouya watched her as she fussed with her hair, moving it away from her face. He couldn't help but wonder how her wrist became so bony.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

Kyouya moved his eyes to her face.

"You didn't come out here to look at the stars, did you?" she raised a brow at him. "What do you want?"

Kyouya chose to swallow his answer and instead asked, "What do you think?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "That's one thing I don't understand about the Japanese," she crossed her arms.

That was one thing he found particularly peculiar, even somewhat annoying on how she would identify with her Japanese heritage at her convenience.

"Ideas of being polite by being indirect or subtle. If you have something to say, then say it!" she declared. "Don't try to be coy, it's useless. Trying to be that way is so... cowardly!"

She broke the last straw. "And what would you call someone who erases a phone number, disconnects her phone and runs off to another country without a word?"

Her eyes were widened by his words, almost not believing he actually said that to her. She sighed and uncrossed her arms. "I guess... I guess I walked right into that one. Look, Kyouya, what do you want me to say? Yes, I should have said something, but does it really matter?"

Yes, his mind hissed.

"You have a beautiful fiancee inside there, standing so proudly that you two are an item," Renge pointed to inside the grand hall. "She's rich and powerful, beautiful, gets along with your friends, smart... and she probably doesn't act like a madwoman when she sees you in a white uniform," and for a moment, Renge tilted her head to the left and her vision turned skyward as if in a daydream.

Kyouya cleared his throat, knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

Renge shook her head, getting back on track. "Anyway! You have a wonderful fiancee. And besides, it was fun... but it was never meant to last, right?"

The way she held her smile, the way her words were so airy and casual... it sent a cold chill down his back. How could she say something like that? And why did it sting when she did? Kyouya readjusted his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "So, if that's the case," Kyouya took a deep breath, letting a bit of his inhibitions free. "You can look at me in the eye and tell me that it was all nothing. That all those afternoons at tea and evenings in restaurants were just because you were too lazy to pull out your own credit card. That when I had a fiancee, you lashed out with club-hopping and booze only because you realized you had to share your toy with another woman, like a selfish child. That the one day excursion to Disneyland was just to cure your boredom. And that night," he felt his throat dry, "That night was to pay me back for all the time invested, instead of cold hard cash. No attachments, nothing else." Kyouya could feel a hot white light shoot through his body, thinking about all the weeks she was gone, how disturbing it was not being able to vent his frustration out.

"I..." she breathed. "It didn't-."

"You're right," he said, closing his eyes, trying to find the strength to say, "It didn't mean a damn thing."

And then, his insides turned black when his eyes fell on her. Her lip was quivering and her eyes were large and glassy. In one breath, a tear fell down her cheek and she stared at him.

One second, he was looking straight at her, the next, he was looking off to the side. In a moment, she raised her palm and struck him across the face. He didn't move his head but he did move his eyes in her direction as she spoke. "How could you...?" she breathed, desperately tring to make the words clear past her shaking. Her brow furrowed as more tears fell. "That's too cruel... even for you..." and she stormed off, back into the room, lost in the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

The Café

Chapter 10

Notes: I don't know Renge's dad's name so I made it up. I don't think I used it before, but if I did, please correct me.

To Athrun-chan, who left a question on the reviews: "Oh, and am I the only one that sense some Kaoru x Renge hints?" I originally had their interaction as a way to help Kyouya (Okaa-san, their former Shadow King), but whatever floats your boat.

* * *

Kyouya always thought of himself as an example of strength. He endured being passed over as the third son for years before his father acknowledged him. He sustained a friendship with Suou Tamaki, which that in of itself required god-like vigilance. He was steadfast and true to a fiancée who lived across the Pacific Ocean. He always held his head high at the idea of his unrequited affection with that silly young woman who seemed to act quite French, although she was ethnically Japanese.

And Kyouya put that strength to the test when Tamaki found out about that night with Renge. "You said…" the blond pouted. "And she…?" Immediately, Tamaki showered him with sympathy and offered Kyouya a shoulder to cry on.

Kyouya used all the strength he possessed to not hit the Suou heir.

Kyouya was sure his strength could not be tested, that it would not fail him.

He was sorting through the mail one September afternoon, separating bank statements and junk mail when he picked up a beige square envelope from the pile. With no return address, and a stamp from Geneva, he had no idea who could have possibly sent it.

There was only one way to find out… Kyouya took his envelope cutter in hand, inserted the long end in the envelope lip and ripped it open. His address on the envelope was written in Japanese, but the contents of the envelope were in cursive English, French, then Japanese. A gold decorative border trimmed the cardstock and Kyouya's eyes widened when he read through the information.

_Mr. Ryouhei Houshakuji &_

_Mr. and Mrs. Alexandre Lefebvre_

_request the pleasure of your company_

_at the marriage of their children_

_Renge Houshakuji_

_to_

_Gustav Lefebvre_

_Saturday, the seventeenth of December_

_two thousand and eleven_

_at five in the afternoon_

By the time he finished reading, it was a ball of cardstock in his hand. Something fell over his mind that moment, like a dark veil that blacked out his surroundings. He left his house to study, read, trade stocks—anything to get his mind off the invitation.

That evening when he returned to his room, he found his best friend, sitting in the parlor with tea and a kotatsu set up. "Hello!" Tamaki grinned.

Kyouya said nothing as he took a seat across from him. He waited for Tamaki to give an explanation. However, the French man just sat, smiling, snug under the kotatsu's quilted material. "Why is this out?"

"Tea always tastes better while tucked under a warm kotatsu!" and Tamaki reached for the small kettle and poured some in the cup.

"It's September; this should be in storage," Kyouya tucked his feet underneath. "How did you find this?"

"Your butler helped. He's such a nice fellow."

"He's paid to be nice to you."

"Don't say that," Tamaki pouted while he placed a tea cup in front of Kyouya. "Try this. A client of mine gave me this spice tea from India and it's so tasty!"

Kyouya sent a glance in his direction before taking a sip. The strong scents and flavors of cloves and cinnamon gave a spicy aftertaste, which was toned down by the sweet milk at the very end. The flavor had far more layers than any English tea he had tasted, and definitely more intense than his native green teas. While he drank, he could feel Tamaki's eyes on him. Like a child gazing helplessly at an injured puppy, it seemed as if any second now, the blond man's lower lip would quiver and his eyes would water up. "I know why you came by," Kyouya stated. "And the concern is unnecessary."

Tamaki waited a moment before asking. "Are you really okay?"

"Of course. What makes you assume otherwise?"

Fate was laughing at him as Tamaki produced a ball of cardstock from underneath the table. He placed it on the tabletop and gently unfolded and unraveled it, revealing the wedding invitation.

Kyouya shifted in his seat, elbows to the table. Didn't he throw that in the trash? He tried to recall the earlier actions of today and realized that he threw it on his sofa. Kyouya scolded himself for being so careless.

"You know, Kyouya, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't go. I wouldn't know how that would feel, to see the woman I love marrying another man-."

Kyouya slammed the tea cup down on the table, causing Tamaki to jump slightly. He then slid the cup over so his friend could refill it.

He knew Tamaki was trying to sympathize, but the whole process just made him feel uncomfortable. Thinking of her and how things turned out always caused pain to swell in his chest, and he never wanted to explore why. Also, he hated the looks of sympathy and pity he was receiving from the other side of the table.

"Do you like the tea?" Tamaki asked.

"Aa," Kyouya answered while taking another sip.

Not many words were exchanged after that. Tamaki stayed over long enough to watch a movie and then left Kyouya alone, with his own emotions and thoughts.

Kyouya had spent hours laying in bed with only his bedside lamp illuminated. He was on his back, face up, staring at the darkened ceiling before he stood to the floor and crossed the room to his bookshelves. He pulled out a novel and sat down at the edge of his bed near the lamp and began to read. With each paragraph, he struggled to focus, forcing his mind on the novel and not the news he received today. By the tenth paragraph, he couldn't take it anymore. He flung the book forward; it collided with the wall opposite him before falling to the floor. Kyouya ran his hands through his hair and leaned back, back to his sheets, facing the ceiling. He stayed that way, trying to fall asleep. By the time he did, thin yellow sunrays began to peek through the window.

* * *

Kyouya had always made it a point to know what was going on and plan ahead. If Plan A didn't go through, he had Plans B through Z to fall back on.

And his arrangement with Claudia Rockford was no different.

His father was constantly prowling, making sure they were amiable with one another, bringing positive reports to the future-in-laws overseas. Turns out, to Kyouya's previous knowledge, the Rockford daughter kept to herself when it came to her life, professional and personal. The Ootori patriarch was reporting smooth sailing… but he insisted to Kyouya that he should really and truly engage himself in his fiancée.

So, Kyouya took it upon himself to learn about what she was up to and whom she was associated with. He knew how the American government worked, but identifying everyone was daunting. From congressmen to lobbyists, her folder of information quickly grew. Soon, she was easy to read. And soon after, he formulated plans. If she continued her family's pharmaceutical empire, Claudia could conduct work trans-Pacific, going in between Tokyo and New York. If she followed her father into politics, such as the Senate, he would be the one making the trips. As a chair of legislation, she had to be available in the States.

But this phone call in mid-October, he did not expect.

It was past 11 o'clock at night (early morning for her) when they were talking on the phone.

"There's no easy way to do this," she began. "I wish I could see you face to face but the timing is just bad."

"What is it?"

He could hear her hesitation: the gulp of breaths, her "Um…"s before she spoke. Finally, "I think you're a fantastic man, Kyouya. Smart, ambitious, hard-working… But I don't think we can work out."

Kyouya looked up from his laptop.

"And when I say 'It's not you, it's me,' well, I really mean it," Claudia explained. "The thing is, I want to be in the White House; my ambition is to be President someday. And I can't do that if I'm your wife. Besides, you would have to live here and you shouldn't have to run your family's businesses halfway across the world. You should be there in Japan."

Running businesses from across the world wasn't terribly hard, especially with modern technology. He knew that she was a smart woman, but a woman nonetheless, and she probably analyzed their situation at every angle, financially, physically, and emotionally. She probably didn't see their relationship like he did, measuring gains and losses. She probably saw relationships as other people did; as subjective, emotional fulfillment. And between the two of them, there was no emotion. Kyouya could feel his lip curling into a smile. "I understand."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright," he insisted. "America will be in very good hands when it is your turn."

She sighed, a smile audible through the phone. "Well, I guess this is it?"

"For now," he said. "But if I return to the East Coast, would you mind if I call you? As an old friend, of course." And as the child of a business partner, of course.

"I'll pay for dinner next time, then."

Good, he could hear the smile from her words. "Well then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Kyouya hung up first. He never envisioned how it would be like to have Claudia out of his life but now that she was…

It didn't feel like anything. Perhaps her existence really didn't matter to him. Shouldn't he be concerned with what his father, her father, or their companies would think?

Actually… no. He didn't care in the slightest.

As he placed the phone down on the couch cushion beside him, he noticed something peeking out from under the adjacent loveseat. He bent over to pick it up, realizing that it was the envelope to Renge's wedding invitation.

He was ready to toss it in the garbage but felt that the envelope was thicker on the left side. Curious, he opened it and pulled out the remaining contents: an RSVP card with a pre-stamped matching envelope.

Kyouya never thought about his response; he just remembered his reaction to the invite. And why? After all, it had been months since they had last seen one another at Tamaki's party. And although that confrontation ended with a slap in the face, it wasn't as if he held a grudge…

For the next few days, he stared at that RSVP card, glancing between the boxes of accepting or declining. And in those days, he really put it to thought.

After all, who was Houshakuji Renge? An old schoolmate, previous manager, a friend, a past fling, his first romantic and sexual encounter… And that whole time in which they were together, he never felt in control, which drove him crazy. She was always pushing him at lightning speed from one direction to the other, or pulling him towards her and then shoving him away… It was emotional whiplash, on his part.

And even after all that, she left.

Maybe that was it, Kyouya realized. The real reason why the thought of her frustrated him was just that: that he wasn't in control. After all, he couldn't stop thinking about her after she escaped his grasp… Maybe that was all it was… an obsession over the one that got away. If he was the one calling the shots, he would get exactly what he wanted…

Whatever that was.

Convinced that it was now nothing more than a power struggle, Kyouya sought to prove that to himself. He checked the box indicating his solitary attendance, sealed it in its envelope and left it on the table with his cellphone bill for the butler to send out while he headed off to class.

That night, he woke up with a thin coat of sweat on his brow. He could still clearly imagine the scent of her perfume and her warm skin under his fingers. And the pain… Kyouya grimaced as he felt pain in his chest at the very thought of her.


	11. Chapter 11

The Café

Chapter 11

* * *

It was mid-winter by the time Kyouya saw Paris once again. The streets were lit up for the holidays and he could see a beacon of light shining from the Eiffel Tower as the Suou private plane descended towards the city.

He, along with Hani, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru jet-pooled with Tamaki and Haruhi, flying to Paris two nights before the wedding. Kyouya knew Tamaki was particularly excited; after the wedding, Tamaki was free to visit his mother, who he hadn't spoken to in years. And although Kyouya was happy for him, he couldn't help but feel slightly nauseous as he stepped onto French soil.

They arrived at their hotel, an affiliate to the Suou's, in downtown Paris. They separated to their private rooms inside the presidential floor, ready to rest and relax.

Kyouya, on the other hand, could not rest. He kept his window open, watching the hustle and bustle of the Seine River, trying to calm his stomach.

The next day was spent sightseeing, walking down to the local cafes, shopping at the local stores and taking pictures of the sights. Tamaki would talk about a fond memory, or the twins would share a story about how they met certain young designers… It didn't matter. Kyouya was not paying too close attention. He silently counted down the hours to that evening.

Sunset came, and his friends and he readied themselves for a party. Gustav and Renge were holding an engagement party the night before their wedding and had invited all friends and family to come.

Kyouya was looking forward to it. To look at her in the face and say "Our relationship was nothing more than a game of control. That's why I can't stop thinking about you."

Kyouya looked out the glass paneling as the glass cube elevator descended towards the third floor. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya turned his head to his friends, seeing them all gaze at him. He knew they were thinking the same question even though Tamaki was the only one who spoke. "Of course."

The doors flew open and he was the first to step off. They followed a crowd of elegantly dressed attendants towards the corridor with twin doors that opened to a majestic ballroom. Tapestries of gold and mint were draped across the tables and fixtures, while bouquets of white roses were scattered all over the room. There must have been 200 and some guests, only half of the faces familiar to Kyouya.

"Let's find Renge-chan!" Hani suggested. The group combed through the crowd, occasionally stopping as Tamaki ran into familiar faces of his past.

And through the masses, a single scent caught Kyouya's attention. He turned around and saw the celebratory couple approach them.

Renge was smiling as she pulled her fiancé a pace behind her. "I'm so glad you could make it tonight!" she beamed. She turned to her fiancé, a tall man with mousy blond hair and crystal blue eyes. "Gustav, these are my friends from Japan!" she proceeded to introduce each member in English and then he shook their hands in response.

Meanwhile, Kyouya couldn't keep his vision away from her. When did her clavicle become so prominent?

"Everyone, this is my fiancé, Gustav Lefebvre," Renge introduced. "He's the nephew of the Houshakuji Corporation's president. We've known each other for years but Henri really set it up well this time."

"Yes," Gustav smiled. "Well, you know Henri, always looking out for me."

Kyouya always knew there wasn't anything to like about Henri Lefebvre.

"So, you're Kyouya Ootori?"

Kyouya re-entered to the conversation at hand. "Yes?"

"Renge's told me a lot about you."

"She has?"

"Now, now," she interrupted, placing a hand on Gustav's bicep, causing a sensation to shoot up Kyouya's neck. "No need to bore them with my silly stories-."

"Good things, I hope," Kyouya interjected.

"Kyouya! You know how to waltz, don't you? Oh, of course you do," and Renge pushed him to the dance floor, away from her fiancé and their friends.

Feeling as if he really had no choice, he decided to comply. Once they stood in the middle of the dance floor, Kyouya took hold of her right hand with his left and pulled her towards him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as his right hand stayed at her upper back. His eyes were directly on her, blinding himself from the other couples from the dance floor. He started off stepping in a simple box formation before leading them to a spin in a clockwise manner.

"Something about Gustav," Renge admitted in Japanese. "He loves to talk."

Kyouya said nothing. He could only remember the last time they spoke to one another. How they argued, which resulted in her slapping him and storming off.

"I actually wanted to talk to you," Renge told him as they crossed the floor. "Our last meeting wasn't pleasant and that bothered me. And I'm sorry with what happened with Claudia."

Ah, the magical world of gossip between rich female social circles. Kyouya knew she would find out eventually. But even still, he didn't expect condolensces… He was expecting another reaction from Renge… jubilation, perhaps? "I'm not as heart-broken as you may think in concerns with the dissolution of my engagement."

"Even still, it is a shame," Renge sounded sincere. "But I'm sure you'll have a chance for happiness."

"Like you and Gustav?" he blurted before he realized it.

Renge spun under Kyouya's arm before facing him again. "Um…" she stammered as he extended his hand above her head to spin her again. "I… I suppose…"

As Kyouya pulled her back in his arms, he tried to get a good look at her face but no such luck. Why did she falter on her answer like that?

Unless…?

"Do you still believe that you're who you should be with only in a fantastical amusement park?" he found himself wondering out loud.

"That depends," she answered honestly. "Regardless of what you want, a person will always end up with who they are meant to be with, whether they realize it or not. And for good reason, although you may not see it yet."

"That's very fatalistic of you. Or pessimistic. You always struck me as the type of girl who always got what she wanted."

"That's different," she looked away into the crowd. "What about you? Do you think happiness is a matter of fate?"

Kyouya always believed happiness was some sort of secondary item to obtain after prestige or wealth. He never thought about trying to obtain happiness as a priority.

"Oh, I know," she interrupted his thoughts. "Happiness to you is just like any other commodity. If you want it, you'll do what it takes to get it at a reasonable rate, and that's the end. No attachment, no sentiment."

He did not respond, but his silence seemed to verify her answer.

"But Kyouya, happiness isn't about getting your goal, at least, not all the time," she insisted as they continued across the floor. "Sometimes, it doesn't cost any work at all. Happiness is about the feeling you get, the feeling that makes you feel content, satisfied, like everything in the world is perfect. Can you think of a time?"

A sudden recollection of one morning in March, when he cracked a sleepy eye open and he could smell Chanel perfume on his pillow popped in his mind. "Nothing in particular," he told her.

"Well then, you must have a happy place, like I do. Like my Disneyland," she insisted earnestly. "Where everything seems peaceful and right."

"The café," he admitted without realizing it. Kyouya's brain started to scream at him 'Why did you say that?' along with other colorful curses.

"The one we went to every Friday afternoon?" she tilted her head in thought.

He couldn't trust himself to speak without making a fool of himself, so he remained silent.

But the damage was already done. Renge's eyes widened as their steps slowed down. "Why there? Why that café?" They both came to a complete stop and Renge reached for him, hands to his arms, right where his elbows bent. "Kyouya, is there something you want to say to me?"

"Nothing-."

"Don't!" she hissed, and stepped up to him, invading his personal space. "Kyouya, if you have something to say to me, I want you to say it!"

Why was she insisting on this? Her eyes were wide and alert, begging him, for some reason, to speak his mind. And all the while, his heart was beating faster than he imagined. Why was his body reacting to her like that again? Why did her large amber eyes pull him to her? Didn't he already resolve this? Wasn't this a control issue and not affection? Kyouya had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves and say, "There's nothing to say."

Without warning, she jerked back, gently pushing him away. "You're unbelievable," she hissed with a deep frown on her face. She then turned around, pulled on a smile and made her way to their friends, inviting Mori to samba with her.

Meanwhile, Kyouya stood in her wake, wondering what exactly conspired a few moments ago.

* * *

Later that night, Tamaki had gathered everyone to the living room of the presidential suite while Kyouya sat off in the corner, looking out the window. Tamaki briefed everyone on Kyouya's affairs, without going into every detail, and sought theories as to why a reconciliation did not occur.

This all left Kyouya rather puzzled and all-together annoyed. He was never one for attention, especially the unneccesary type.

"I don't get it," Hikaru scratched his cheek, lounging back on the love seat with his brother. "She's playing the nice card and then goes crazy all within one dance."

" 'I want you to say it'," Kaoru quoted from Tamaki, who relayed the events from Kyouya's point of view. "Say what, is the question."

"Considering that she's getting married to someone else, it seems as if she has the final word on the matter," Hani said, re-adjusting the bow around Usa-chan's neck.

Kyouya had tried his best to seem disinterested, as if he was not listening; he did so by keeping his vision to the nightscape.

And then, the solitary feminine voice of the group spoke. "Maybe she wants him to have the final word."

Through the glass reflection, Kyouya watched everyone turn to Haruhi.

"Maybe she wants him to say something, even if she is getting married," she elaborated.

"Of course!" Tamaki rose to his feet, pulling all the attention towards him. "If we think about what our Renge-kun is all about, it's quite simple. After all, is she not a princess looking for her knight to chase and rescue her?"

"So…" Hani clarified Tamaki's assumption, "Renge-chan wants Kyou-chan to chase after her!"

"Precisely!"

"Dammit, girls are so stupid," Kaoru muttered in a low voice, as if talking to himself. "Why can't they just be straight-forward on what they want?"

At the same time, Hikaru faced Haruhi. "It's a good thing you started finally thinking like a girl, otherwise we would never have solved this."

Haruhi frowned. "Thank you for that backhanded compliment."

"How dare you insult Haruhi's femininity!" Tamaki interrupted within a second later.

"Can we get back to the real subject!" the female insisted.

Her boyfriend was more than happy to oblige. He gently cleared her throat before continuing. "Now, that we know what Renge-kun wants, which would be her dashing knight Kyouya-."

Kyouya's right eye responded with a twitch.

"—I propose a plan to bring our star-crossed lovers together!"

And before he knew it, a sense of foreboding doom fell upon Kyouya. Quickly, Tamaki pulled out a large dry-erase board and began jotting down ideas. "We have exactly 16-hours to bring our couple together!"

"Maybe he could object during the ceremony? Just like in movies?"

"Classic, Hikaru!"

"Maybe we can kidnap Gustav and place Kyou-chan at the altar?"

"That's surprisingly conniving of you, Hani."

The ideas quickly became so deranged, from Hani dressed as the priest to involving the National Guard, that Kyouya couldn't stand it any longer. He rose from his seat off the windowsill and all conversation stopped. And although every occupant in that room was a friend, he couldn't sit and listen in silence. "Your concern, although not unnoticed, is highly unneccesary. Renge-kun," he found himself forcing the honorific out, "and I had a unique friendship that had a beginning, middle and end. And that is all."

Tamaki opened his mouth. "But-."

"We all have a wedding to attend tomorrow," Kyouya headed to his room, a gentle smile plastered on his face. "Good night, everyone," and slammed the door closed behind him, trapping him in a dark room. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned back on the door.

Why did this bother him so much? And as he leaned his head back, Kyouya could hear his friends whispering softly… Most likely about how unfortunate it all was.

He could have sworn it didn't matter, that Renge was a superficial figure of his past... So what was all this unrest in his stomach?

Kyouya pulled off his robe in the darkened room and crawled into bed, determined to clear his mind to experience dreamless sleep.

Instead, he had visions of Renge, being able to hear her laugh, smell her perfume and recollecting how her eye color changed ever so slightly in different types of light.

Kyouya stayed in bed late that next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

The Café

Chapter 12

Author's Note: Yikes… sorry for the wait… Last chapter coming up.

* * *

The church was an old basilica, sitting on a hill in the middle of Paris. Thin lines of orange and purple colored the skyline as lights began to peek through the buildings from the city below.

Kyouya arrived without saying a word to anyone in the limo. At the main doors, he pulled off his coat and draped it over his arm, revealing the dark midnight tail-coat suit he wore underneath. He and his friends were escorted to the bride's side of the church, almost half way up the aisle. He shared a pew with Tamaki and Haruhi, while the rest occupied the pew behind him.

Kyouya was only sitting there for a few moments before he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up and to his surprise, saw Gustav standing in the aisle. "I'm glad you're here!" he greeted.

Kyouya did not return the sentiment.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked in English, pointing past his shoulder.

Kyouya deposited his jacket onto his seat as he stood and followed the groom out into the foyer where they entered. Along the way, Gustav shook hands with anyone who greeted him with congratulations on the way.

Gustav led Kyouya to a small hallway connected to the foyer, away from view. "This is going to sound unusual, but I need your help."

Kyouya waited.

"More like, I need your advice," Gustav continued. "I've known Renge for years but we've only been romantic for these past months. And I know what your relationship with Renge was. Maybe with your past experience, you can give me advice."

"You want… advice?" Kyouya wasn't quite sure what he had gotten himself into.

"Yeah," Gustav answered. "Do you know what makes Renge happy?"

Chills began to run up Kyouya's spine. "I don't think I'm the right person to speak about this," considering I know her biblically, he scoffed in his head.

"You're the only one really qualified for this conversation, Mr. Ootori," Gustav pushed. "For the sake of Renge's happiness…"

This was utter nonsense. All this talk of happiness in these past few hours was giving Kyouya a headache; he reached his hand to his temple and used two fingers to massage in circular motions. "Well," he felt it necessary to get this man off his case, "she… her favorite designers are Chanel. And Valentino. But as for jewelry, Cartier."

"Okay, designers. Got it. Anything else?"

Kyouya was quiet for quite some time, wondering if he should make some silly excuse to leave this uncomfortable situation. His eyes turned to the opening, where people were walking past when Kyouya noticed a man walk by, pulling off his red scarf. "She likes video games," he said, remembering the reason why she dropped by the host club in the first place. "She favors the character-romance-role-playing variety.

And with that being said, her birthday is close to Halloween, so for her birthday, dressing up as a character from her favorite games would be appreciated," he recalled a scary yet strangely warm memory.

Gustav looked like he was taking mental notes as he nodded his head. "What else?"

What was Kyouya, a rolodex? Did he really have to give up this information? Kyouya searched his memories, sharing any thoughts of Renge's preferences. "Her favorite black tea is crème brulee, so make sure to have that on hand. And she eats more servings of desserts than her own entrée."

And a sudden image of a glassy-eyed Renge popped into Kyouya's thoughts. "Don't let her have too much to drink, because she jumps back and forth between depression and violence." Kyouya stopped looking at Gustav as he spoke. In his mind's eye, he could see visions of the past year, of all the times he spent with her, of all the oddities and silly quirks that Kyouya took note of and hid away inside his own thoughts. "She…" he breathed, hiding his amused smile, "she sees herself as very French, even though it's clear her ancestry lies in Japan. And she takes food, fashion and love very seriously, whether it's trying every dessert place in the city, shopping sprees all-day, or playing love simulation games…. It's less of a headache to just humor her rather than protest.

"Also, she likes to go to Disneyland because within those walls, her world seems perfect." Kyouya suddenly recalled his excursion to the happiest place on earth, followed by the night he shared with her.

Her disappearance.

His sleepless nights.

All the tears she shed.

Suddenly, something dawned on Kyouya as a picture of her smiling face entered his mind. "In the end, to really make Renge happy, she needs to know that she's not alone. Renge needs to know that she's important."

A warm smile slowly pulled on Gustav's lips. He gave Kyouya his gratitude and left him alone with his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Kyouya tried to make sense of his thoughts as he stayed standing there.

It wasn't because she was just an only child who was bored.

It wasn't because his old host habits didn't die.

She sought him out.

He welcomed her.

And although she expressed her enjoyment, never once did he express his. He never vocalized or showed how she made him feel, how much he actually enjoyed her company, or his discomfort when she was gone. Never once did he show his appreciation or affection. So then, it wasn't because she got away that he kept thinking of her… it was because he let her get away…

The church was already packed when Kyouya returned to his seat. He placed his coat onto his lap as he slipped into the pew.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki whispered to him.

"I'm fine," Kyouya answered, looking straight ahead at the altar.

The music cued and the procession began. The clergy passed in front of Kyouya, followed by the wedding party. Kyouya's head was tilted downward as his eyes followed the groom to the altar.

The organ began to play _Canon in D_ and everyone stood from their seats. The assembly turned to the back of the cathedral to see the white figure of Renge being escorted down the aisle by her father.

Hani commented on how pretty she looked.

Hikaru whispered to his brother, impressed by the sight.

Kyouya couldn't react like everyone else. He could say how beautifully she wore the dress, or how the dress itself was perfect for her, something out of a fairytale. How the taffeta ruched over her waist, making her frame appear smaller than it actually did. How the layers of fabric pooled away from her hips, the beading and silk moving gently like waves as she walked. All he could think about was the pain crawling up into his chest, and he began to wonder why now. Why did things have to turn out the way it did?

As the Houshakujis walked up the aisle, Renge's veiled face looked up. Through the tulle, her sight turned to Kyouya as she paused in front of him. Her lip began to quiver and she turned away, feeling her father walk forward.

Kyouya kept his eyes on Renge as she walked away to the front of the altar. Ever since he caught sight of Renge in her wedding dress, with each step down the aisle, the pain in Kyouya's chest increased exponentially.

When Renge reached Gustav's side, Kyouya blinked.

The groom's hair wasn't blond, but black and combed to the side.

And his eyes weren't blue, but a light grey, adorned with a pair of rimless glasses.

Kyouya blinked again.

And then he paled at the grave realization. Why he felt what he felt. Why he saw what he saw.

"It should have been me…" he breathed without realizing it.

The congregation sat at the same time.

However, the words didn't go completely unnoticed. Tamaki turned to him, alarmed. "Kyouya, did you just-?"

Kyouya shook his head and adjusted his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "What's done is done."

"I don't believe it!" Tamaki hissed. "You still have the opportunity to confess!"

"Like Hika-chan said!" Hani encouraged. "When the priest asks if anyone objects-."

"Then you scream 'Objection!' or something," Hikaru added.

"You guys…" Haruhi warned, noticing people in their immediate vicinity staring at the whispering group.

"I will do no such thing," Kyouya told them. "I have-," he lied, "I have no reason to-."

"Love is all the reason you need," Mori told him.

For a moment, they were all struck silent by Mori's contribution.

"Excellent point," Tamaki commended.

"Will you guys keep it down?" Haruhi insisted.

"Did the part come up yet?" Kaoru asked.

"I can't tell, everyone is whispering too loud!" Hikaru complained.

"Fool! What if our hero has missed his chance?"

"Don't blame us, Tono-!"

"I can use Usa-chan's bow to tie Gustav up!"

Kyouya's brain was swimming with voices around him, arguing about what he should do, what he should say-.

"Excuse me?"

The voices stopped and everyone froze. Kyouya looked up to see the priest and the wedding party staring at their group. Immediately, his eyes fell on Renge, whose veil was pulled back away from her face, revealing the amber eyes he knew so well. "Kyouya…?" Renge took a step forward, but paused as the rest of the congregation stared at him.

"Is there something you wish to say?" the priest inquired.

Kyouya could feel the pressure of Renge's eyes on him, as she silently begged for a response. His eyes silently turned to Gustav, who was also anticipating an answer, it seemed. Kyouya did the only thing he could think of: he stood and gave a polite, vague answer. "I'm sorry for our rudeness. Please carry on."

But before he could sit down, Renge blurted, "Are you sure you have nothing else to say?"

He paused. Why did she speak Japanese to a congregation that mostly spoke French or English? And then it occurred to Kyouya: so that the intimidation would decrease.

But really, he couldn't bring himself to say how he objected and how selfish he wanted to be that very moment. Even after his epiphany, he just couldn't bring himself to ask for another chance to show that he changed.

The truth was that he didn't change, not really. He couldn't confess his feelings or show her that she was the number one existence in his life. He still valued money and lacked idealistic fantasies of romance. And even still, Kyouya knew that he could not vocalize his thoughts.

The only think that changed for Ootori Kyouya was that he knew he was in love with Houshakuji Renge.

Kyouya realized that this was the last time he would see her. He burned the vision of her in a wedding dress to memory, locking it deep inside. "Only that," he breathed, trying to find the strength from within, "Only that, every day, after your vow, is like being in Disneyland." With that being said, he walked out of the basilica and onto the outside steps, where he could see the city light up from beneath him.

It was rather silly and dramatic but perhaps he really couldn't watch the woman he love marry another man.

He exhaled, a cloud of warm air escaped his lips. Just as he put his hands in his pants pockets, he could feel a heavy fabric drape over his shoulders. He turned around to see Tamaki adjusting the coat onto Kyouya's shoulders. Tamaki adjusted his own coat, buttoning the waist.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tamaki asked, but only received silence. "Are you going back inside?"

To this, Kyouya shook his head. "I'll see you later," and he pulled his arms into his coat sleeves and descended the stairs.

He had managed to hitch a taxi towards the city center, where he began to walk the streets. He started down the streets, passing the Invalides, the Ecole Militaire, and then paused at the Eiffel Tower. He stood alone among the locals who were walking nearby in pairs.

The city reminded him of everything he lacked.

He arrived back at the hotel to find it empty. The ceremony had just ended and the reception was scheduled to start at any minute. Without wasting time, Kyouya packed his bags. He found some stationery on the desk and wrote a quick note:

_See you in Japan._

The original plan was to stay an additional two days to visit Tamaki's mother but Kyouya couldn't stay in Paris a moment longer. Without double-checking if he had all his belongings, Kyouya left for the airport.


	13. Chapter 13

The Café

Chapter 13

Notes: Kyouya/Renge will always hold a warm spot in my heart, but unfortunately, this is my last fanfic of theirs. Thanks for all your reads and reviews!

The New Year came and went before Kyouya's eyes. He had buried himself in work, finishing his semester with high marks, and assisted his brothers in the initial planning for a satellite clinic in Western Narita.

He tried to face everything day by day.

One thing he could not face, however, was his friends. He ignored their calls, refused to see them when they dropped by his house. Tamaki even showed up at his bedroom window at 11 o'clock at night, screaming and knocking to the glass. Good thing for soundproof glass; Kyouya simply closed his curtains. He didn't want to be victim to their sympathetic looks, their watching of their words, their forced kindness. Truth be told, he wanted to hear about Tamaki's visit to his mother. Ever since they became friends, Kyouya knew how much Tamaki missed his mother. He wanted to hear it went well, that they caught up just fine, that things went swimmingly… but Tamaki's mother was from France. _She_ was from France. Even the smallest association with her was just painful. Maybe in a few months, the idea of French pastries and role-playing video games wouldn't hurt so much.

It didn't matter, he told himself. He just had to move on. He absolutely had to.

Kyouya sat at a table in the corner, novel in hand, Earl Grey tea sitting in front of him. It took him weeks to return to the café, seeing as it held too many memories of her. It was once a bitter subject to handle, but after a while, Kyouya realized something: it didn't have to be bitter.

He could still clearly remember what she was wearing that Friday afternoon when she joined him for tea the first time.

And he still remembered every conversation they shared every Friday that followed. He could remember her laugh. Her smile, the way she took her tea. How her eyes would widen, making her irises appear lighter. He even recalled their time outside of the café, at other restaurants and even at the theme park. And even that night, when he shared himself with her…

All the thoughts were still painful to him. Painful, but not bitter. After all, he was in love with her, so a grudge wouldn't last. He just had to come to terms with a few things.

That for a time, he was content with her, at least, his definition of happiness was being content.

That she wasn't with him now.

That he let her get away, because he never directly vocalized anything to her.

That was just a burden he had to live with for the rest of his life.

As he turned the page, he felt his heart skip a beat; his nose caught the familiar scent of Chanel perfume. Not one second later did the chair in front of him move back; a hand pulled the chair back and a flurry of pink and white fabric plopped down on it.

Kyouya looked up from his novel. And blinked.

"Crème brulee tea, please," his new companion ordered when the waitress approached the table. When the waitress left, she turned back to him.

Her eyes were just as bright as before. Same pert nose, same smile. She wore a fit and flare pink dress under the white coat that shielded her from the chill outside.

"Earl Grey tea?" she guessed.

"Aa…" Nevermind that… what was she doing here?

A long pause entered between them. She tapped her foot against the table leg before she continued. "We could do this either two ways, " she began. "I could constantly use my left hand, which would prove to be rather uncomfortable because I'm right-handed, but so long as you notice. Or I could just say it right now, 'Look, no ring'," and she revealed her left hand to him, showing her bare fingers, "and I can begin to explain why."

Kyouya felt as if a whirlwind just entered his space. Once she blatantly pointed it out, he couldn't stop staring at her ringless finger. His heart began to beat faster.

Renge waited for the waitress to serve her tea and leave before she continued. "I think it's best to explain that Gustav and I have known each other for years." She dropped her sugar in, stirred in semi-circles and then full circles. "He looks out for me, and lets me see the big picture when I myself don't see it.

"You see, I've always had my own perception of love. I thought if you really loved someone, then you'd fight until the end.

"But then," she smiled softly, "I soon realized that although the concept of love is universal, how to show it can often be subjective."

As she said this, Kyouya placed his hand down over his now closed book that sat on his table. He had many questions in his head. What was she here to say? Where is Gustav now? Where did the two of them stand in regards to each other?

"So, here's what I learned," she looked straight in his eyes, "A man can show a woman he loves her by riding in on a white horse, chasing her to the ends of the earth to proclaim his undying affection. And then there is the type of man who sits quietly and stands back so that the woman he loves may have a chance for happiness. Even if happiness is not with him, right?"

He could only nod in agreement.

Renge smiled, more of a smirk in his direction. "I'm going to ask you one more time: do you have anything to say?"

Kyouya swallowed the air in his throat. Moment of truth, being able to do the correct thing, it was always his forte. Still… "Only that I am a man who is incapable of proclaiming my direct thoughts and emotions. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

And she did seem disappointed, seeing the way her smirk turned upside down to a frown. She stared down at her tea for a few moments, contemplating his words.

For a while, Kyouya thought to have added 'Just because I don't share my feelings, doesn't mean they don't exist.' But that sounded too pathetic.

"Well, I suppose everyone has his or her own personality quirks," she said. "After all, you're emotionally handicapped-."

The corner of his lip twitched.

"—While I seem to act very French rather than my naturally born Japanese."

His brow rose.

"Gustav told me everything you said. Everything! Honestly, Kyouya, how could you say these lovely things and run off! I mean, I had to run all over Paris looking for you!"

The visual of Renge running across the base of the Eiffel Tower, train flowing behind her, passed through Kyouya's mind. The visual caused him to smirk.

"Alright, how about this. A yes or no question?" Renge proposed. "I'm sitting here with you at our café, fiancé-less, thinking of you and only you while you sit in front of me, Earl Grey and a good book within reach. At this moment in time, right now, do you feel happiness?"

Kyouya took a moment to consider if he should dance around the question. But he had always been a truthful man, and one thing was for sure, he couldn't deny the feeling that manifested the moment he noticed her bare ring finger.

Kyouya took a deep breath and poured his thoughts, all his feelings into one word. "Yes."

Renge picked up her teacup and held it to her lips. "I'm happy too. Here, with you."

As she took a sip, Kyouya reached for his own cup to take a drink, concealing the gentle smile forming on his own lips.


End file.
